<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>面对死亡的医者 by EastEating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558310">面对死亡的医者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating'>EastEating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor-X (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果城之内的癌症没能治愈？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 城之内博美篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>城之内博美用手肘戳一戳脸色苍白的大门未知子：“怎么了？大门桑。”自她被大门拉着做完CT，到从医院出来，大门就一直是这副表情。</p><p>她是第二次见到大门医生的这副表情了。</p><p>城之内在心底长叹一声。明明躺在CT机之前和之后的结果没有什么不同，却还是觉得有什么东西坠进了谷底。但她还是说：“我没事的，大门桑。”</p><p>大门扯了扯嘴角：“小舞圣诞节过完就要回去了吗？”似曾相识的话题，大门医生已经尽力了。</p><p>城之内点头：“是呀，诺丁汉芭蕾舞学校可不是这么好上的啊！”</p><p>“你不打算去英国陪陪她吗？”</p><p>“不打算呢——可以的话，这次就是最后一面了。”</p><p>大门皱眉：“什么意思？”</p><p>“就是字面意思啊？”城之内耸耸肩，“在剩下几个月里，离她越远越好。让一个十岁的小女孩忘记妈妈，应该不是件特别困难的事情。”</p><p>“……什么意思？”</p><p>“大门桑你傻了吗，这点道理都不懂？”城之内笑了，“羁绊变浅了，分别的时候就不会那么难过了吧？”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“——你说晶叔他们把烤肉吃完了没？现在回去说不定还能抢到几片。”她侧过头来望向大门：“回去吧？”</p><p>大门看着城之内盛着泪的眼睛，闭了嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“未知子，我觉得妈妈最近怪怪的，是不是发生什么事了呀？”</p><p>大门差点跌跤：“什么都没有啊！”</p><p>小舞奇怪地瞥了她一眼：“但是妈妈最近晚上都不理我，自己在干自己的事。”她停了停，见大门没有反应，决定继续往下说：“她每天晚上都靠在桌子上写字，但她又不让我看她写了什么。”</p><p>不理你可以理解，但是：“写字，写什么？”</p><p>“我不知道嘛！”小舞撅着嘴，随即想到什么，又笑逐颜开：“难道是情书吗！妈妈真的要有男朋友了？！”</p><p>“情书？哈！怎么可能？”</p><p>“怎么不可能？未知子你是嫉妒了吧，我妈妈可受欢迎了呢！”</p><p>大门翻个白眼：“我嫉妒，嫉妒谁啊？总之就是不——”她一顿，脑海里忽然冒出之前在医院时城之内说过的话：“想谈一场恋爱，和好男人再婚一次”——等等，不会吧？“不可能不可能不可能——”</p><p>小舞笑嘻嘻地凑过脸：“嗯？未知子，你的语气怎么越来越不肯定了，是不是想到谁了？果然有吧！”</p><p>“没没没，总之就是不可能！”大门没来由地生气，捏了捏小舞的鼻子，“医院里的那些家伙没一个正经的，哪配得上你妈啊？”</p><p>“真的吗？”小舞将信将疑，“不是在写情书，那妈妈到底在干什么呢？”</p><p>大门未知子侦探摸摸下巴：求职信？是城之内会干得出来的事，但那东西需要那么多个晚上写吗？而且那也不该由她来干啊，晶叔不是经纪人吗？那还能是什么，难道真的是情书？</p><p>大门侦探的小小的灰色脑细胞转不起来，但她灵机一动，玩心大起：“呐，小舞，我们比个赛好不好？”</p><p>“比什么？”</p><p>“比比看谁先调查出来城之内医生在写什么！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“城之内医生，你这些天都在写什么啊？”</p><p>没忍住，走了捷径，小舞，对不住了。</p><p>“哦，你知道了？小舞跟你说了？”</p><p>“嗯。她想知道你在写什么。”我也想知道——这句话就不必说出来了。</p><p>城之内并不回答，而是问道：“大门桑在十六岁的时候在想些什么啊？”</p><p>“想当医生。”直截了当。</p><p>“……意料之中，真叫人失望。”城之内摇摇头，“果然不该问你。”</p><p>“喂！你还没说你在写什么呢！”</p><p>城之内想了想：“我身边带了几张，给你看看也没什么。”她从包里掏出一个信封，递给大门，“最近碰到了瓶颈，如果大门桑能帮忙就再好不过了——虽然就大门桑的粗线条而言，我觉得是不太可能了。”</p><p>“粗线条是几个意思啊？”大门不满地嘀咕，接过一看，信封上用清秀的字迹写着“十六岁的小舞亲启”。“什么啊，不是情书吗？”</p><p>“什么情书？”</p><p>“没有，什么也没有。”大门小心翼翼地把信封拆开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我最爱的小舞：</p><p>十六岁生日快乐！</p><p>有没有长高呢？十六岁是女孩子发育的重要时候，要记得吃好一点，保证营养摄入哦！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只写了这么一点点。”城之内又从包里摸出几张揉皱了的纸来，“其实之前也写了好多，但都觉得不太好。我不知道还能陪她多久，但至少要在她重要的人生节点能在她身旁……以某种形式。”</p><p>大门接过纸张，抚摸上面的字迹：“你改主意了吗？我也觉得这样比较好呢。”</p><p>“改什么主意？”</p><p>“……一周前你还跟我说你要远离小舞的。”</p><p>“咦？”就好像突然被一个榔头砸中脑袋，城之内懵了，涨红着脸，支支吾吾：“远离……和写信……不、不能并存吗？”</p><p>“……不能的吧？你……没有想过这个问题吗？”</p><p>“我只是，”城之内捂着嘴，犹犹豫豫地说道，“多一个选项？”</p><p>大门叹气，扶着城之内的下巴左右端详：“你最近吃的什么药，脑子搞坏了？”</p><p>城之内拍开她的手：“我的脑子好得很！”</p><p>“没有搞坏脑子？这种事情还能多一个选项的吗！要待在一起就待在一起，不要折腾小舞了，她还以为你——等一下，小舞呢？”</p><p>“她说有东西落在家里了，要晶叔跟她一起回去拿。哎，连回家都不让我跟着，难道妈妈我真的被——”</p><p>“——我出去一趟！”大门从位置上蹿起来。</p><p>已经迟了。</p><p>介绍所的拉门被打开，晶叔皱着眉头踏进来，身后跟着抽抽嗒嗒的小舞，手里捏着几张纸：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，为什么你要给几年后的我写信，到时候再说不行吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>早上自然醒来，闹钟没有响。原来是忘记调了。做一顿简单的早餐，草草食用完毕。洗漱好，换上衣服，背上包，出门。</p><p>还没进医院的门，就闻到一股消毒水味。太阳刚出来不久，此地却已经很繁忙了。人们身上的衣服像多彩的色块，被画在由乳白色墙壁和医生的大褂组成的白纸上。</p><p>走到走廊上时，腰部忽然传来一阵刺痛。忍一下，她心想，只要——</p><p>“城之内医生，为什么你会在这里？”熟悉的声音传来，跟着一个高挑的身影映入眼帘，大褂被她像披风一样威风凛凛地穿在身上，白衣下可见一条超短裙，露出她纤细白皙的双腿。</p><p>超短裙，她在心里嘀咕，果然穿在这个人身上比较好看。</p><p>“城之内医生！”</p><p>城之内回了神，看向大门：“干嘛？”</p><p>“什么干嘛，你的检查是在下午吧，现在来医院，有什么事吗？”</p><p>“我来上——”说到一半终于意识到不对，但吐出的单词已无法收回，“——班。”</p><p>大门瞪着她：“你没事吧？”</p><p>城之内叹气：“我没事。都怪大门桑，昨天和你讨论那个病例讨论到那么晚，搞得我今天早上还迷迷糊糊，觉得自己要来医院动那个病例的手术呢。麻醉的药剂我都想好了。”</p><p>“哦？那要不要来教一下那个麻醉医？他太垃圾了，根本跟不上我的手术速度。”</p><p>城之内摇头：“教得了一时，教不了一世。大门桑你也把动作放慢点，不要动不动就换术式，不是谁都跟得上你的。”</p><p>大门哼哼着耸耸肩，城之内就知道自己的这句话，对方是没有听进去了。</p><p>“我送你回去吧？”大门换了个话题。</p><p>“不用了，我在这儿待一会儿。”城之内转过身，倚在栏杆上望向一楼：“哎，小舞走了以后，屋子显得太空了。明明以前小舞不在都不会有这种感觉的。”</p><p>“……小舞的事，对不起。”</p><p>“没事没事，大门桑你都为这事儿道多少次歉了？这可不像你啊！话说回来，我也有错，忘记小孩子好奇心重，信件这么重要的东西就应该好好藏好的。”</p><p>“其、其实……”大门同学举手发言，意外地扭扭捏捏，“是我先提出要比赛的……”</p><p>“……真的？”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“……大门桑你真是个小学生哎。怪不得道这么多次歉啊！”</p><p>大门自觉理亏，缩着肩膀道歉：“都是我的错。”</p><p>“算啦。你当时说的有道理，的确没有又远离小舞、叫她忘记我，又在生日时候给她写信，叫她想起我的道理。刚好趁着这机会，下定决心，远离她！”</p><p>“那你也不能在小舞走的时候连送都不送她啊！在机场的时候，只看见我和晶叔，小舞很难过呢。”</p><p>“我……我不知道怎么面对她。”城之内轻声说道，“万一她又问我为什么要写信怎么办，像之前那样逃跑吗？我要怎么告诉她，我的，我的……癌症？”</p><p>大门皱着眉头：“既然已经变成这样了，为什么不能直接告诉她，小舞是你的女儿吧？”</p><p>城之内叹气：“大门桑你不懂。”</p><p>“大门医生！A号床的患者……”话题被一位护士打断，大门应声，目光却不安地落在城之内身上。</p><p>城之内冲她摆摆手。</p><p>“我中午找你吃饭！要是无聊的话，你也可以先走……但记得跟我说一声！啊对了，我的办公室有智力环……”</p><p>对方像风一样地急匆匆地跑走了，几乎是紧跟着大门的离开，孤独感涌进了城之内的心头。</p><p>她从未如此孤独过，寂寞得下一秒就可以嚎啕大哭，却说不出是什么理由令她如此心痛。</p><p>城之内站在医院的走廊上，望着来来往往的人群，问她自己，她现在算什么呢？</p><p>她曾经无数次地从这条路上风风火火地走过，身上穿着深紫色的手术服，有时在外面披一条白大褂。她的手里一定捏着一本病历，或者脑子里装着一份病历。这点是最重要的，正是这一点让她即使像患者或家属一样穿着常服走在医院里，心里也很清楚自己是什么身份。</p><p>她在几周前失去了这个身份。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过，她倒不敢宣传自己是多伟大的医生。毕竟她也总“失职”，走过医院的走廊时，脑子里装的不是病人而是钱。这场手术能挣多少钱，今天挣了多少钱，明天能挣多少钱？但城之内不曾为这个每天必经的“失职”想法愧疚过，毕竟她挣钱挣得坦坦荡荡，入了口袋的钱没有一分是多拿的。</p><p>钱要怎么花？每月取出一大半，剩下的给自己。那一大半给小舞，她最爱的小舞。她是个母亲，一位深爱着自己女儿的母亲。</p><p>但她现在没法赚钱，连女儿出国都没有送。几个月前，她还可以“自我意识过剩”（大门未知子语）地自夸“一位伟大的单亲妈妈”，她现在还敢这么说么？</p><p>她正在亲自剥离开这个身份。</p><p>这真复杂。她想成为一位伟大的母亲，所以她要让自己不再是一位母亲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以，在丢失了这两个身份的现在，她是什么呢，她还可以是什么呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眼前出现一个纸袋子。</p><p>她愣了愣，又在下一秒闻到纸袋子里飘出的稠鱼烧香味时明白发生了什么事。</p><p>“早餐吃了没？”</p><p>“……吃了。”</p><p>“那再吃一个。”对方蛮横地把纸袋塞进她的怀里，补上一句：“病人给的，我吃不完，你帮我吃掉，不能浪费食物。”不给城之内说话的机会，大门又风似的走了。</p><p>——她还能是什么呢？</p><p>城之内继续她之前的思考，望着大门远去的背影，咬了一口稠鱼烧。</p><p>好吃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>前往大门办公室的路上，遇到了个怪人。</p><p>这个侧面看起来跟城之内差不多年纪的男人在一间病房门口探头探脑，却不进去。如果不是他身上还穿着病号服的话，城之内一定会在下一秒就把保安叫过来的。</p><p>她上前拍了拍对方的肩：“这里是病房。如果病人你有什么问题的话，可以在病房里按铃叫医生，或者我带你去找医生——”</p><p>“城之内？”出乎意料，对方叫出了她的名字，“呜哇，都多少年过去了，你还真是一点没变。”</p><p>“啊，大野君。”居然又是高中同学（她为什么要说“又”？），“你在门口干嘛呢？差点把你当成可疑人员。想进去的话可以直接进去啊。”她说着就要打开门，却被对方一把拉住：“不行！我跟里面的人……咳咳，不熟。”</p><p>“不熟你在门口看什么呢，难道真的是可疑人员？”</p><p>“不是！里面是她啦，还记得么？佐佐木智美。高中不同班但很有名的那个。”</p><p>“是她啊。”城之内跟着大野在门口探头探脑：“我记得她当时跟那个谁被认为是学校里最恩爱情侣来着……啊！他们现在还在一起啊，真是恩爱。——佐佐木同学得什么病了？”</p><p>“好像只是类似急性阑尾炎那一类的病，我叫不出名字，反正过几天就能出院了。”</p><p>城之内看了眼他身上的病号服：“那你呢？”</p><p>他不回答，只是问：“城之内你来这里干嘛呢？”</p><p>“我是这里的麻醉医。”糟糕，说顺嘴了。不过也没有必要告诉他真相吧，“我也是个病号哟，不过严重得多哟”之类的……用再欢快的语气词也依旧沉重啊。</p><p>“原来城之内当了医生啊！我在这儿住了快一个月了，怎么现在才遇上你呢？”</p><p>一个月？城之内挑了挑眉。有哪些病要住一个月来着？</p><p>“呃，说漏嘴了。”大野挠挠脸颊，“不过城之内是医生，也没所谓吧。我啊——得了绝症。所有医生都说我只有几个月的时间了。”</p><p>“抱歉……”</p><p>“我们边走边说吧。城之内你现在没在忙吧？”大野看了眼门口，做贼似的拉着城之内闪开，“听说智美进了医院，我就来这儿看看她。”他压低了声音，“我暗恋她好多年了。”</p><p>城之内刚想感动并劝一句节哀，却忽然意识到哪里不对：“等等，我记得几年前我还去过你的结婚典礼……”</p><p>大野一下子塌下了脸：“那个……”</p><p>“你们离婚了没？”</p><p>“怎么可能离婚啊！孩子都有了。”</p><p>“渣男！”</p><p>“这这这……”大野一时语塞，“我是爱着我的妻子和女儿的！”</p><p>“那你这个有妇之夫还在人家有夫之妇的病房门口偷窥？”</p><p>“你们女人是不会懂的。”</p><p>城之内表示反胃。</p><p>大野赶紧移开话题：“我的病房到了。”他拉开门，絮絮叨叨地说起他的病症，“我去过好几家医院，所有医生都说我没几个月了，我才来这里的。但我觉得这个医院大概看我不爽——欺负我钱少还是什么的吗——配给我一个打工的医生！护士请打工的也就算了，医生怎么能请打工的啊？”</p><p>嗯？</p><p>“太夸张了，那个打工的一进来，看了几眼我的片子，就说她能把我完全医好，怎么可能啊！她还说——”</p><p>“——‘我是不会失败的’？”</p><p>“对，就是这句话，一字不落！城之内你果然认识她吧？”大野点点头，“这么傲慢的医生我还是第一次见，态度一点都不好！果然打工的——”</p><p>“——那是自由医生，不是打工的。”城之内纠正他，拿出他的病例本翻看着，“如果是那位医生对你说过‘我是不会失败的’这句话的话，她一定——”城之内顿了顿，忽然意识到大门也对她说过这样的话。但那也是没有办法的吧？“——她一定能把你医好的。”</p><p>“真的吗？”大野显然不信，“总之啊，就是这样，所以在生命的最后几个月里，看一眼暗恋十几年的女人，也没什么吧，我又不能做什么！”</p><p>城之内摇摇头。这么活泼多话，真不像个绝症病人。她敷衍道：“是是是，没什么。”</p><p>“但是，我经常会想，如果高中的时候我就向她告白了，现在在病床旁边陪她的人就是我了吧？”大野躺回病床，长叹一声：“自从得了绝症之后，就经常被这种念头折磨。‘如果当初那样做了该多好啊’！总觉得，如果当初做了那些事，现在我的人生就完全不同了，说不定也不会得绝症了吧，如果娶了另一个人，生活状态和饮食习惯不是都会变的吗！这样一直想一直想，就觉得人生太痛苦了，一点意思也没有，不如趁早自杀算了，也比插着一堆管子死在床上好！”</p><p>大野一郎=渣男。城之内在心里戳章。“你就好好活着吧，有那位医生在，她不会让你死的。”</p><p>门被“哗”地一声拉开，说曹操曹操到，大门未知子踩着风进来了。</p><p>“就是她！”</p><p>“城之内医生，为什么你会在这里？”大门皱着眉瞪了她一眼，又随即意识到了病床上的人，“啊——啊，城之内博美一年一度的烂桃花，今天来得那么早啊？”</p><p>“你在说什么啊？”</p><p>“哼。”大门身上散发着一股城之内无法理解的怒气，走到城之内身旁抢过她手上的病例开始翻看。“城之内你去我办公室去。”</p><p>城之内耸耸肩，决定对这股莫名怒火不予理会：“遵——命。”</p><p>在她离开之前，大野叫住了她：“虽然你大概听不进去，但我这个绝症病人每次看到你们这些健康的人，就很想唠叨几句，你就姑且听听吧：如果有什么犹豫要不要做的事情，一定要去做啊！不然就会像我一样，到死之前后悔得死去活来了！”</p><p>我可不是健康人啊——城之内在心里嘀咕，看了一眼大门：“我没有什么非做不可的事情。”</p><p>像麻将胡出个三倍满这种事情，并不是非做不可的事情。只不过是绝症病人不切实际的想念，许下一些要大把时间才能实现的愿望，好像只要那样许愿，她的生命就可以真的延长了一样。</p><p>她没有什么非做不可的事情。</p><p>但她脑子里忽然浮现出大门的身影，伴随着仿佛仍停留在舌尖上的稠鱼烧的甜味，激得她的心脏一阵疼痛。</p><p>她没有什么非做不可的事情……吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“出去出去出去！”</p><p>“鬼门你搞什么啊！”</p><p>城之内是被一阵嘈杂吵醒的。睁开眼，才意识到自己居然在外科办公室的长沙发上睡着了，身上还披了一件白大褂。呃，是大门桑的香水味。</p><p>办公室里一个人也没有，大门正隔着一道门张牙舞爪地跟门外抗议的医生们做鬼脸。</p><p>“怎么了？大门桑。为什么要把他们关在外面？”</p><p>大门扭头看见城之内醒了，反手锁上了门。门外抗议声更大了。“因为你在睡觉。”</p><p>“我睡觉为什么要把他们关在外面？况且我现在已经醒了。”</p><p>大门鼓了鼓腮帮子，歪着脑袋思考片刻，自我说服般的解释道：“反正是中午了，他们可以去吃饭了。”这个临时找来的解释她自己也颇为满意，于是猛地一拍门，冲外头喊：“吃饭去！吵吵嚷嚷的！”</p><p>抗议声渐渐消失，大门走向城之内，把她身上的白大褂理了理：“还要睡觉吗？”</p><p>“不要了。”城之内乖乖摇头，心里因为大门刚刚那个毫不讲理的举动生出一股安心感。她抬眼看向大门，发现对方温柔的眼睛底下藏着一团火。</p><p>“那去吃饭吗？”</p><p>她离她那么近。城之内感叹。再俯下一点身就可以亲吻她的唇。 </p><p>“再稍微等一下。”</p><p>她们之间的距离似乎一直都是这么近的，但是却没有人再往前踏出一步了。</p><p>“大门桑是个很好懂的人呢。”</p><p>城之内急匆匆地说出这句话，下一秒就开始后悔。但她浑身发紧，有什么东西在她身后推着她，叫她快点去做些什么来。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>她感觉她的身体在微微发颤。非做不可的事情——这算一件吗？她深吸一口气：“大部分时候，只要一看你的眼睛，就知道你在想什么了。”</p><p>“是吗？”大门说，“那城之内医生是个很难懂的人呢。大部分时候，你看我的眼神就那么一种。”</p><p>“真的？”城之内半张着嘴无语好久，最后笑出了声：“那不就是很好懂吗？”</p><p>大门凝视着她。“这算好懂吗？”</p><p>“是哟。”城之内犹豫片刻，伸出手用手指勾勒大门的脸庞。这次和以前的许多次不同，对方没有躲开，“……毕竟我是外貌协会的嘛。”</p><p>大门眨眨眼，似在消化着什么。最后她昂起头：“哼，某人看错了这么多人，如今总算有点眼光了呢！”</p><p>什么东西放松了下来。城之内笑了：“‘看错了这么多人’？此言差矣——我只看错过我前夫呢。”</p><p>“嗯？别想敷衍过去，那个魔术师还有——”</p><p>“——从没看上过喔？”城之内笑眯眯地打断她，又戳戳她的鼻尖，“某人的脸，我从一开始就很中意哩。”</p><p>“城之内你——”大门直起身子俯看着城之内，笑着摇了摇头，“太狡猾了。”</p><p>“狡猾？”两人间的距离一下子被拉大，城之内心里空落落的。</p><p>但她随即又感受到自己未曾享受过的温暖。</p><p>因为大门俯下了身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（四）</p><p>“原医生，下午的手术，你是第一助手，请多多指教了。”</p><p>“小金！我叫小金，不是原——嗯？等等——苍天呐！”</p><p>加地秀树不屑地一脚踢开抱着他尖叫“大门医生叫对了我的名字”的原守：“原！不要向敌人弯腰！喂鬼门——”</p><p>“啊加地医生，明天有一场和你的腹腔镜手术，请多多指教。”</p><p>“诶嗯嗯嗯请多多指教——”</p><p>“加地医生！不要向敌人弯腰！”</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>加地和原一边跟在大门的身后回办公室，一边大眼瞪小眼，摸不着头脑：“鬼门最近吃错什么药了？”</p><p>“大门医生最近有什么特别的手术吗？”</p><p>加地冥思苦想：“没有啊？难道大门偷偷接了外面的手术？”</p><p>“等等，难道是！”原捂住嘴巴，“恋爱了？！”</p><p>“哧！”加地一挥手，“鬼门怎么可能谈恋爱？哪个男人架得住她啊？”</p><p>“说的也是。”原点点头，顺手把办公室门打开，为避免被办公室里的大门听见，他压低了声音，“不过，大门医生谈恋爱是什么样的，说实在话，真想见识见识呢。”</p><p>“呵呵，她要会谈恋爱，我现在就去连做五个腹腔镜手术——城之内医生！你不是……为什么你会在这里？”</p><p>城之内正做在沙发上，心不在焉地玩着大门的智力环。听见自己的名字，城之内转头看向对方：“啊，加地医生、原医生，好久不见。”</p><p>大门盯着墙上的闹钟：“十二点了，吃饭去，城之内。”</p><p>加地和原二人目送着两人悠哉悠哉地离去。</p><p>原不禁再度感慨道：“大门医生和城之内医生的友谊，真是非常令人感动啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实也没有必要等大门下班的，现在回家的话，还能顺便做个晚饭。城之内思考着。</p><p>何况，待在医院里也没什么事做。</p><p>但这份心情是什么呢？看不见那个人的身影会觉得不安，会到处寻找她的身影。只要看到了就会让心里的石头落地。如果知道她在自己身边，即使不看向她也会觉得安心。</p><p>这种完全被内心的情感牵着走的悸动好像是年轻时候的事了，对方的任何一个举动都能在自己心底惊起波澜。快四十岁的人了，怎么能还像年轻时候那么慌乱呢？简直就像热恋中的少女一样。城之内苦笑。一个吻似乎可以把她的理智破坏殆尽，即使她们二人的生活方式并没有因此改变多少。</p><p>“城之内，终于找到你了！”</p><p>“呜哇。”城之内的少女情怀被一声呼唤拉出来，看见来人是谁后，她毫不客气地垮下脸。</p><p>“为什么你的脸色那么难看，身体不舒服吗？”大野一郎完全没意识到自己就是那个罪魁祸首。</p><p>城之内看了一眼大野手里大得无法忽视的花束，问道：“你捧着那么大的花要干嘛？”</p><p>“给你。”他把它塞进城之内怀里。</p><p>城之内皱眉：“这么快就移情别恋了？”我的魅力原来这么大吗！以后要收敛一点。</p><p>“不不不，”大野赶紧摇手，“不是给你的。你帮我把它给智美吧，帮我这个忙，好不好？”</p><p>“你自己不会给？”</p><p>“哎呀，我去会尴尬的。我跟她好几年没联络了。”</p><p>“我和她根本就不认识！”</p><p>“那样才好呀！”大野推着城之内，“你就以医生的名义说‘有个不愿透露姓名的人给你送花’就好了嘛！”</p><p>“我不要！喂！不要推我！——啊。”推搡间，城之内已经进了佐佐木的病房。城之内在心里长叹一声，心想，以后一定要离佐佐木和大野的病房远一点，这样即使又有什么麻烦找她，也有距离给她逃跑。</p><p>只有佐佐木一个人在病房，她疑惑地看着城之内：“请问您是……”</p><p>只好硬着头皮上了：“我是这里的医生，有个不愿意透露姓名的人给你送花，我放你床头了。”糟糕，她那几句话是不是念得太字正腔圆，一听就觉得是刚背下来的？</p><p>“啊，是那个大野一郎吗。”</p><p>这下可好，都不用城之内亲自落井下石，把大野的名字报出来了：“好像是这个名字吧。”</p><p>佐佐木点点头：“放床头吧，谢谢你了。”</p><p>城之内一愣：“你不丢掉吗？”</p><p>佐佐木笑道：“为什么要丢掉？白送的花，不要白不要。他又没法做什么。——对了，不要跟他说我猜出是他了啊。”</p><p>城之内若有所思：“你知道大野君对你的感情啊。”</p><p>“高中时候就知道了。我和他关系很好，他又不是那种能瞒住自己心里想什么的性格。”</p><p>“大野君说他一直很后悔高中没有跟你告白。”话一出口，城之内就想扇自己一巴掌。现在说这个有什么意义？无法挽回任何事，说不定还会破坏掉什么。不愧是恋爱中的女人，智商减半，无谓的浪漫主义情怀占据上风。</p><p>“是吗，怪不得这几天天天在我病房门口探头探脑。有什么意义呢，连花都不敢自己送。”</p><p>城之内摸摸鼻子，觉得自己闻到了奸情的味道。</p><p>“你是这里的医生？医生应该有保密协议什么的吧，不能透露患者隐私的那种？”</p><p>我们这所医院的保密协议约等于一张废纸——城之内当然没法这么说出口，她只好听佐佐木继续说：“其实高中时候我一直在等他告白呢。”</p><p>居然是郎有情妾有意的关系。城之内想起之前大野跟她说过的话：“如果有什么犹豫要不要做的事情，一定要去做啊！”临死前才悟出这么一个早在几十年前就该悟出的道理，真是凄惨。——虽说有大门在，他想死也死不成就是了——那就希望他在得到新生之后，还能继续践行这个道理吧？</p><p>说起来，她之所以会热血上头跟大门说出那些话，也是多亏了大野的这句话呢。虽然她不太喜欢大野此人的作派，还是找个机会感谢一下吧——</p><p>“所以太好了，还好他没有跟我告白。”</p><p>“咦？”</p><p>“我跟他完全不搭，即使在一起了也不会长久吧？而且，我和我老公是高中在一起的，如果跟大野一郎在一起了，我就遇不上我老公了。”她炫耀地冲城之内仰了仰头：“我老公可是百里挑一的好男人哦！”</p><p>脑海中浮现出某个男人的脸，城之内诚心祝贺：“那你真是太幸福了。”</p><p>“你说是不是很神奇？你心心挂念的、满心以为当初做到人生就会更好的决定，其实也有可能是当初所有决定中最差的一个。万一他真的下定决心跟我告白了，我拼死也要冲回过去拦住我自己：‘不要答应他，你有个最好的在等你！’”</p><p>“最差的决定……吗。”</p><p>“怎么，看你这表情，刚做了一个重要决定吗？过来人的身份告诉你：任何重大决定，一定要想想未来。如果对未来不顺，现在改，或许还来得及。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我长了一副需要劝告的脸吗，怎么大野和佐佐木都给我来这套？</p><p>城之内摸着脸，默默地走出病房，心里犯嘀咕。</p><p>她低头看一看自己手里抱着的花。城之内还是擅自决定把花拿回来了，毕竟佐佐木是这个态度，也不好把花留下、让大野真以为自己有什么机会。</p><p>未来啊……</p><p>这个决定，无论怎么想，都不可能是对未来有好处的决定呢。</p><p>城之内站在走廊上傻愣好久，才想起来她要干什么。她望望四周：大野君呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大野的病床旁站着一个女人和一个女孩，想来是他的妻子和孩子了。原来是因为这个，才从佐佐木的病房前溜回自己的病床的。</p><p>他看见城之内手里的花，愣住了。</p><p>女人看向城之内，皱起了眉头：“您是……”</p><p>城之内在这几天不知撒了几个这样的谎：“我是这里的麻醉医。”</p><p>“啊！”女人赶紧鞠躬，“一郎的手术就拜托您了。”</p><p>不是大野的麻醉医啦。</p><p>女孩冲着花束笑：“爸爸，有人给你送花啦？”</p><p>“嗯……是啊。”大野尴尬地点点头。</p><p>城之内把花束递给女人后，看着小女孩，颇感怀念。小舞走后也不算太久，她却已经比任何时候都想她了。</p><p>“你叫什么名字呀？”</p><p>“小优！”</p><p>城之内捏了捏她的圆脸，笑道：“我也有个女儿，跟小优你差不多大。”</p><p>小优眨眨眼：“她叫什么名字呀？”</p><p>“小舞。”</p><p>“那医生你什么时候把她叫过来吧，我们一起玩！”</p><p>那是办不到的。城之内心想。但话一出口，又变成了另外的意思：</p><p>“好啊，小舞一定会很喜欢小优的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出门之后，城之内被小优偷偷叫住：“医生姐姐，爸爸得了什么病？我去问爸爸妈妈，他们都不愿意告诉我。”</p><p>城之内心一颤，小优的身影和小舞的身影重叠起来。</p><p>——妈妈，你发生什么事了吗？为什么未知子和爷爷都不愿意告诉我？</p><p>她蹲下身：“你爸爸他，得了癌症。”</p><p>如果她能像告诉小优一样轻松地告诉小舞自己的病就好了。</p><p>“是、是很严重的病吗？”</p><p>“虽然很严重，但是可以治好。”</p><p>但是她的病没有办法。所以，无法说出口……也是可以谅解的吧？</p><p>小优眼睛一亮：“真的吗？”</p><p>“是的，有一个很厉害的医生——”</p><p>“医生你能治好他吗？嘿嘿，我就觉得姐姐你是超级厉害的医生！”</p><p>“……我只是个麻醉医而已。”</p><p>“什么？”小优没有听清，她慌了神，“医生姐姐治不好我爸爸吗？”</p><p>城之内赶紧安慰她：“不不，能治好的。我很厉害的。”对不起啦，大门桑。</p><p>小优笑逐颜开：“果然！拉钩！一定要治好我爸爸哦！”</p><p>“——拉钩。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果她也能跟小舞拉钩就好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（五）</p><p>罪恶感。</p><p>城之内一边打出一张牌，一边想到。</p><p>这种罪恶感从何而来呢？</p><p>“博美！”神原晶打断了她的思路。</p><p>“呃？”</p><p>晶叔指一指城之内刚刚打出的牌：“胡了。”他一手抱着本凯西，一手把自己面前的麻将推了两推：“满贯！”</p><p>“呜啊啊啊——”城之内抱着头哀嚎。</p><p>“你傻吗？”大门在一旁火上浇油：“这张牌不能打，连我都看出来了。”</p><p>“你这是马后炮！”</p><p>没想到，晶叔点了点头，同意了大门的说法：“博美最近确实心不在焉的呢。最近有什么事吗？”</p><p>大门抢答：“什么都没有啊！”</p><p>晶叔瞥了大门一眼：“哦，最近你们俩有什么事吗？”</p><p>城之内心一跳，像是要证明晶叔的猜想似的，大门迅速跳起来去冰箱里拿啤酒，一边叫着“好饿好饿我们去买饺子吧”。</p><p>“未知子？”</p><p>“我出去啦！”门“哐”地关上了。</p><p>就这么拿着啤酒出去了？！城之内气得差点背过气去。本来打的就是三人麻将，这下可好，介绍所里只剩下她和晶叔了。她开始寻找措辞。</p><p>晶叔摇摇头：“未知子这个笨蛋，你们两个有什么事还需要你们亲口告诉我？我问的不是这个。”</p><p>城之内一愣：“那……”</p><p>“博美你也是笨蛋。你最近开心吗？”</p><p>“……我觉得我这阵子很开心呢。”</p><p>“是吗？我倒觉得博美还是那个状态。飘忽不定，就像幽灵一样。”晶叔摸一摸本凯西的头，“倒不如说，自前几天你们俩的事之后，你的状态更飘忽了。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“博美，你们都是大人了，我无意对你们二人的关系说三道四。但是，如果你仅仅是为了逃避什么，于是选择了这段关系，伤害了未知子，我不会原谅你的。不过，话又说回来，博美你如果真的这样做了，你也不会原谅你自己的吧，你舍得伤害未知子吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你生气了？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>大门提示：“我逃跑的事。”她看了看手里的稠鱼烧，掰开一半：“给你。”</p><p>原来你有我会因此生气的自觉呀？城之内苦笑：“没有生气啊。”</p><p>“哦，那不用给你了。”</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>那一半稠鱼烧最后还是到了城之内手里。大门慢吞吞地啃自己手里的那一小点：“但你看起来心情不太好。”</p><p>“大门桑都能看出来我心情不太好，看来我的脸色真的很差呢。”</p><p>“什么嘛！”大门气鼓鼓，“我情商很高的！”</p><p>“哈哈。”城之内干巴巴地笑。</p><p>“啧！”大门龇牙咧嘴，用肘关节碰碰城之内，把话题移入正轨：“说真的，你没有哪里不舒服吧？不舒服要及时跟我说哦。”</p><p>疼痛已经是习惯了，城之内心想，但没有说出来。“真的没什么。”</p><p>“那场手术还是不要参加吧。”</p><p>“为什么？我很好。”城之内生怕大门反悔，慌慌张张地解释：“我真的很好哦？大门桑那场手术又不是白做的，不会再有因为我私人的事耽搁手术的情况发生了，我保证！”</p><p>“你干嘛忽然要接一个手术啊？居然还说服了蛭间，你怎么办到的？”</p><p>“国内外也不是没有得癌症的医生重新上岗的事例吧，只要身体状况可以做手术就行了。”</p><p>“重点不是这个。为什么要接那个手术啊？”</p><p>“因为……答应了一个人。”</p><p>大门敲响警钟：“那个患者是你什么人？”</p><p>“不是他啦。他有个女儿，我答应她了。”其实也算不上答应，但不知为何，城之内不想对那个女孩说任何形式的谎言。好像这样做了，她对远在英国的小舞做的一切错事都可以弥补了似的。“她跟小舞年纪差不多。”</p><p>大门沉默下来，忽然扭过头去，嘴里含糊不清地嘀咕：“不要拖我后腿啊！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自然不会拖后腿的。从术前问诊到手术结束，城之内顺畅得有如神助，似乎健康的时候也没现在这样麻利过。</p><p>这真的就是最后了？</p><p>手术室自动门开启的声音让城之内回过神来，扭头一看，大门早已换上白大褂，插着兜站在门口看着她。</p><p>“我发呆了？”</p><p>“你发呆了。”大门点点头，走上前把城之内从座位上拉起来，“你都没跟我说‘辛苦了’。”</p><p>城之内笑了笑：“手术，做得不错吧？”</p><p>大门摸一摸鼻尖：“还成吧。——对了，术后护理要不要我帮你做了？虽然我觉得你可能想要自己——城之内医生！你怎么了……哪里不舒服么？！”</p><p>看见大门慌慌张张地在她身上摸来摸去，城之内这才意识到她的眼前一片模糊，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。城之内拦住大门的手：“我没有难受，我只是……我只是有些怀念。”</p><p>她以为她已经能安然接受一切，便将医生和母亲的身份早早抛弃，空荡荡地走，不做任何挣扎。但这场手术唤起她最深处的渴求，她果然还是……舍不得。</p><p>总是幽灵似的在医院徘徊的原因，不仅是大门，还是她这么多年来一直在此徘徊。就像所有鬼故事里说的那样，鬼魂总在他最留恋之处游荡，而城之内博美尚未死去，却因身份的被迫剥离早早成为了活着的鬼魂。</p><p>“医生”这个身份从很久以前开始就不仅仅是一个工作，更是灯塔般的存在，是即使在夜间即将沉没的航船也会永远注视的方向。</p><p>城之内用手背擦泪，却怎么也擦不完。她无可奈何，只好泪眼朦胧地抬起头看向大门，笑着说：</p><p>“做手术真好啊，大门医生。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（六）</p><p>“感觉怎么样？”</p><p>但被问者到现在还没回过神来：“我没癌症了？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”真是叫人嫉妒。</p><p>“那个打工的——啊不，自由医生，是神吗？！”</p><p>“某种程度上说，没错。”</p><p>大野捂住脸，出声有些哽咽：“不可思议……我还没有被这世界抛弃啊。”</p><p>城之内下意识地摸了摸腰：“是啊，看来上天暂时还不想要你回去。”</p><p>“城之内，谢谢你。”</p><p>“我也没做什么——”</p><p>“——各种方面的，不管是手术还是私人的方面，谢谢你。”</p><p>“……不客气。”城之内挠挠脸颊，有点害羞。毕竟，比起冲锋陷阵的主刀医生，默默无闻的麻醉医很少是感谢的对象。她转移话题：“你的夫人和女儿呢？”</p><p>“她们出去买吃的了，说要好好庆祝一下。”</p><p>“你这阵子还不能吃东西哦？”</p><p>“我知道，”大野嘿嘿笑：“看她们吃也是可以的。”</p><p>“不要贪嘴偷吃啊，不然又要进手术室了。”</p><p>“是是。”大野点头，沉默片刻，挠了挠后脑勺，“被拒绝了呢！”</p><p>城之内看了看仍放在床边的花束：“那是当然的吧。”</p><p>“我在想什么呢？明明有这么好的妻子和孩子……”</p><p>“脑子坏了吧？抱着这些不切实际的念头。幸好你还活着，接下来有的时间给你补偿的。”</p><p>“是。我会用一辈子补偿的。”</p><p>城之内别过头去，觉得自己又要落泪了。大概她的确不该来术后护理，绝症患者面对已被治好的患者，她实在不能阻止自己的嫉妒心伴随治好病人的喜悦感一起涌上来。</p><p>为什么不是我呢？</p><p>这种恶毒的念头一冒出来，她的心脏就被道德感揪得生疼。</p><p>“城之内。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我听小优说，你有个女儿叫小舞对吧？什么时候带她来玩吧！小优好像挺喜欢你的，也连带着你的女儿一起喜欢了。”</p><p>“是呢……小舞啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我既想要当医生，也想要当母亲。”城之内看了大门好久，忽然开口。</p><p>大门一愣：“啊？”</p><p>城之内心想，她恐怕把自己看得太伟大了，却忘记，即使是一个命不久矣的病人，也首先是个有七情六欲的人。此前她投入心血热爱着的事物，忽然叫她全部抛弃，她实在做不到。这些已经流入血液，成为组成“城之内博美”此人的一部分了。</p><p>“医生或许不可能了……但母亲，我想我还是能做到的。我想让小舞记着我，我自私地想叫小舞记着我。我要去英国找小舞。”城之内深吸一口气，向大门鞠了一个九十度的躬：“对不起！”</p><p>“为什么要说对不起——”</p><p>佐佐木和晶叔曾经说过的话一一闪过城之内的脑海。</p><p>“我出于失去医生和母亲身份才找上了你，这是对你的不尊重，也是我的自我麻痹式的安慰。我没有考虑过后果，也没有考虑过你的想法。”</p><p>“什么叫没有考虑过我的想法——”</p><p>“所以对不起，”城之内站得笔直，看着大门，深吸一口气：</p><p>“分手吧。”</p><p>“哈啊——？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（七）</p><p>飞机起飞的压迫感像薄膜一样覆在耳边，将机器的轰鸣声变得飘忽遥远。</p><p>城之内摇摇脑袋尝试驱走耳鸣的不适，不过……她望向窗外渐渐缩小的飞机场，虽有耳鸣伴随，但她心情极好。</p><p>大门之前说的没错，小舞既然是她的女儿，就应当有权了解城之内的死亡。即使那过于残忍。</p><p>但是——</p><p>“呜哇，不过坐了多少次飞机，这个耳鸣也真叫人不舒服。城之内医生你要口香糖吗？可以解耳鸣哦。”</p><p>“为什么大门桑会在这里啊？”</p><p>大门转了转眼珠子：“英国有医生邀请我，我就过来啦。”</p><p>“啊是吗，那还真是巧啊。日本的工作不要了？你的合同还在吧？”</p><p>“日本的工作，我还在做啊。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“别忘了，我可是你的主治医生。”大门瞪着她：</p><p>“确保长途旅行的患者的安全，是主治医生的责任吧？”</p><p> </p><p>英国。</p><p>一切都比城之内想象得要简单些。她告诉小舞实情，小舞接受——身处其中的两人为此流了多少眼泪，就不必赘述了。</p><p>这幅场景城之内曾在医院里见过无数次，却没想到自己有一天会成为其中的主角。</p><p>或许她比她见过的所有病人哭得都要惨呢！</p><p> </p><p>不得不承认，大门能跟着过来真是个正确的决定。城之内想带小舞好好把英国玩一圈，有着丰富国外旅游经验的大门在身边，连导游的费用都免了。至于为什么大门医生一直没有如她口中所说的那样“英国有医生邀请我”，跑去医院继续她的“我是不会失败的”的飞扬跋扈……城之内决定不要作死地去调侃了。</p><p>除此之外，她被大门医生明令禁止游乐园的一些刺激项目（虽然她觉得没什么）——不过，如果她强硬要求的话，大门应该也不会拒绝吧？——而小舞天生对这类吓人的项目有着超乎寻常的好奇心，她哆哆嗦嗦地仰望游乐项目：“未知子，我想玩这个！”</p><p>“好啊，一起去玩吧，你的身高刚刚好够！”</p><p>“但是好可怕，我不敢！”</p><p>“嗯……”大门装模作样地沉思，得出结论：“小舞原来是个胆小鬼啊？”</p><p>“才不是！”小舞挥着拳头抗议：“小舞是胆大鬼！——啊不，胆大人！”</p><p>大门哈哈大笑：“好啊，如果小舞跟我一起坐了这个，我就承认你是‘胆大人’！”</p><p>小舞一鼓腮帮子：“来就来，谁怕谁！”</p><p>话音刚落，二人齐齐望向城之内：“妈妈——”“城之内——”</p><p>城之内立起手掌：“是，我在这里等你们。”</p><p>她找了个位置坐下，目送二人蹦蹦跳跳地离去。</p><p>真像一家子啊。</p><p>——不过也确实能算是一家子了。</p><p>城之内望着二人的背影，完全没注意到自己的嘴角已经上扬得不能再上扬了。</p><p> </p><p>然而，就在城之内下定决心，在自己尚能自由活动的这一段相对健康的日子里一直陪在小舞身边时，却被小舞下了逐客令。</p><p>“妈妈，你什么时候回日本？”</p><p>“小舞要回日本吗？”</p><p>小舞抿着嘴唇，坚决地摇了摇头：“我不回日本。妈妈什么时候回日本？”她想了想，又改口道，“不，不回日本也可以，怎么样都行。总之，什么时候离开我呢？”</p><p>城之内百思不得其解：“妈妈在这段时间是不会离开你的。”</p><p>“那不行。不行。”小舞再一次摇了摇头：“小舞不想成为妈妈的负担。”</p><p>城之内一怔：“小舞从来不是妈妈的负担。”</p><p>“小舞就是妈妈的负担。”小舞别过头，“妈妈在最后的……最后的这段时间里，一直陪着小舞这件事，小舞无法接受。”</p><p>她认真地对小舞解释：“小舞，妈妈的唯一愿望就是陪在小舞身边，所以小舞不要觉得——”</p><p>“不可能！”</p><p>“什么不可能？”</p><p>“妈妈肯定还有别的愿望的吧？妈妈在没有生出小舞之前，肯定还有什么……总、总之，只是个假设哦？假设妈妈没有生下小舞，就得了癌症，那妈妈想去做什么呢？”</p><p>——想去做什么？必然是有的，想让自己的生活持续下去……</p><p>但是面前的孩子的光芒太过耀眼，足以盖过一切事物。就像一支蜡烛虽可以在最黑暗中成为依靠，但当白日来临时，蜡烛的微弱光亮是不足一提的。</p><p>“妈妈只想在小舞身边——”</p><p>“不行！”</p><p>“小舞，不要任性！”</p><p>“明明是妈妈在任性！”小舞气得大叫，把城之内往外推：“出——去！不要进我的房间！”</p><p>“小舞！”城之内一把抓住小舞的手。</p><p>小舞一咬牙、一跺脚，准备继续说话，却还是忍不住掉下眼泪：“——那如果、如果小舞希望妈妈能分一些时间给你自己呢？不要管小舞，就当小舞不存在——”</p><p>“小舞是存在的！”</p><p>“我知道啦！只是一个假设而已嘛，妈妈真笨！——好不好啊，妈妈？”</p><p>无可奈何，无可奈何，城之内虽然觉得心痛，但也觉得自己被一阵暖意包裹。</p><p>她让步了：“我一定会再回来看你的。”</p><p>“……嗯！一定要回来！”</p><p> </p><p>“和未知子好好过哦！”</p><p>“我知道了。”处理好告别的事宜后，城之内一边抹着眼泪，一边笑着跟小舞挥手告别，转过身准备回去时才意识到小舞的话里头有哪里不对。</p><p>“和未知子好好过”……？</p><p>是被自己年幼的女儿一眼看破的羞耻感吗，城之内的脸“刷”地红了。</p><p> </p><p>“照顾好我妈妈哦！o(￣ヘ￣*o)”</p><p>大门看着小舞给她发来的短信，心里有点疑惑。</p><p>城之内一进门就开始哀叫：“被抛弃了！”她一丢包，“被小舞抛弃了！她居然叫我接下来一阵子自己去玩，不要管她！小舞真不懂事啊，明明接下来几个月我只想在她身边——”</p><p>“是吗？诶呀，我还没跟她道别呢，要去小舞学校一趟了。”大门又瞧一眼小舞发给她的短信，不由得笑道：“不过，我倒觉得小舞比某妈妈聪明多了呢。”</p><p>“啊啊啊真是的——”</p><p>“那，你接下来要干嘛？”</p><p>城之内停止哀嚎，思考片刻，若有所思：“既然我现在依然是个母亲……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>她看向大门：“那我想更任性一点……我希望我依然是一位医生。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（八）</p><p>城之内转进了内科。</p><p>其实她很早就开始了内科方面的治疗，但主治医生的更换，在她回英国之后才正式完成。</p><p>这之后是与上级的资讯沟通，在查清身体状况以后，城之内再就职的请求也被通过了。自然，“如果状况恶化，一定会辞职”的承诺也是少不了的。</p><p>毕竟是病人，再怎么样也无法恢复到健康时的工作强度，这点城之内心知肚明，所以对院长及其他人对于她的请求的批准，她感恩戴德，已无法要求更多。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么还要回来？”在去往内科办公室的路上，大门忽然问道，“你可以去英国，去法国……如果你太寂寞的话……我可以陪你。”</p><p>“嗯……说的也是。想要去的地方有很多呢，但真的要收拾行李走了，又哪里都不想去了。还是维持原状比较好吧？”</p><p>“在这个时候还要跟体制里那些乱七八糟的家伙搅和在一块儿？太不值了。”</p><p>“真的吗？真神奇，大门医生居然会说这种话。最讨厌体制的人和天天和体制搅和在一块儿的人不都是你吗！为什么要这么做，大门你应该比我明白得多吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“因为体制下有你最爱最想救的一批人，对不对？”</p><p>“……是‘我们’。”大门轻声说道，“是‘我们’最爱最想救的一批人。”</p><p> </p><p>城之内看着自己新印出来的病例，上面的“主治医生”一栏的“大门未知子”被替换成了别人的名字，心里长叹一声。</p><p>真的、真的，已经彻底无法回头了呀。</p><p>而她的大门医生正在她身旁，看着一张表单自言自语：“阿瓦斯丁……不，还是特罗凯比较好吧？”</p><p>“大门医生原来对内科也那么擅长啊？”</p><p>“即使是内科，我也是不会失败的。”大门回应道，低头研究清单上的药物。忽然，她在某一行顿住，朝城之内瞥了一眼。城之内心里奇怪，刚想问药物有什么问题，却见大门把清单径直递给对面的内科医生：“不好意思，请问这个药物是干嘛用的？”</p><p>城之内捂着嘴偷笑。她很早就发现大门开始翻阅内科相关的医学杂志和研究论文——这点就不要拆穿她了吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（九）</p><p>“三角窝。”大门嘀咕着耳朵某个部分的名词，又亲自将舌头伸进那片凹陷处舔舐。她的舌头向下，“耳舟。然后是——耳垂。”她轻轻衔住那块软肉。</p><p>“大门——”城之内用一只手臂掩住她有一些红肿的嘴唇，低低地叫了一声作为反抗，声音沙哑，“你非要把耳朵所有位置的名词都复习一遍吗？”</p><p>“我没有把所有名词都复习到啊，城之内你不及格了。”大门心不在焉地回应道。她的嘴唇向下挪移，亲吻每一片经过的区域，最后在一块突起处停住，用上了牙齿和舌头。“锁骨。”</p><p>城之内现在满脑子想的都是学生时代的那几张看了成千上万遍的图片，间接还有教那些课的教授狰狞的脸映入脑海，耳边却响着大门刻意压低了的声音，她的每一次亲吻和抚摸都能激起她的颤抖。城之内怀疑，在最后的、将她推入顶峰的时刻到来之前，她会首先被自己的羞耻心折磨致死。“大门，你不要……”</p><p>对方的嘴唇此时仍在锁骨徘徊，但手已经向下十几厘米，开始在那一团主要由脂肪构成——不是，这么形容，连大门医生都觉得煞风景——大门自我吐槽了一番，嘴里继续念叨着名词，在那一团最上方的突起捏了捏。</p><p>她如愿以偿地听到了对方加重的喘息声，于是用舌头代替了原来手在的位置。</p><p>“呜！”</p><p>大门将军颇受鼓舞，磨一磨牙齿预备进一步的进攻。她的嘴唇继续向下，手指则撤出战场，从下方的大腿开始向上进攻。所谓两面夹击是也。“前锯肌，股四头肌。”</p><p>“大门你……真熟练啊，外、外科医生也教这个的吗？”城之内俘虏早已丢盔卸甲，仍旧尝试最后的挣扎。</p><p>“这种事情我当然不会失败，不用教。”大门将军怀疑进攻力度不够，竟让对方仍有力气呈口舌之快，“腹直肌，股薄肌。”</p><p>“……那你还真是个天才。”</p><p>大门思考片刻，决定告诉城之内真相：“其实我稍微收集了一下相关资料。”</p><p>“相关资料……”城之内差点笑出声。</p><p>“不过太假了。”大门一本正经，“不符合科学道理，所以只能作为参考，关键还是要实践。”</p><p>“跟外科手术一样？”城之内憋笑憋得肚子疼。</p><p>“跟外科手术一样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真不可思议。大门心想。明明经历了那么多——不，经历着那么多，生活却奇迹般地一如往日。</p><p>一如既往，她们一起去上班。一如既往，大门许多次踏进手术室时，见到那抹紫色的身影。一如既往，大门走出手术室时会悄悄放慢脚步，等那一声只为她的“辛苦了”。一如既往，她们下班，她们走进介绍所，她们打麻将。一如既往，她们会为屁大点小事打成一团，像小孩子一样尖叫。一如既往，打麻将的时候，大门未知子总是输，可恶的城之内博美在这个时候总是笑得特别开心。不过，看在城之内赢钱的时候会给她买鲷鱼烧或者别的什么小吃，大门决定不计较这事了。</p><p>不过，还是有什么变了的。</p><p>“晶叔拜拜～”“晶叔再见。”</p><p>“路上小心。”</p><p>告别晶叔和他怀里的本凯西之后，大门未知子和城之内博美回家。有时候牵着手。更多时候不牵手，取而代之的是手里的小吃。吃章鱼烧的时候，两人会不约而同地鼓着腮帮子惨叫“好烫好烫好烫”，一路缩着肩膀做高抬腿运动。</p><p>有时候不牵手是因为吵架。话题是恒久不变的“你为什么不给我点炮”（回应是一如既往的“你当我傻吗”）或者“你那张牌是不是故意的”……之类。</p><p>有时候不牵手是在讨论患者。CT片在两人心中深深刻下，她们“看着”CT片：“是不是……”“有没有……”一路询问，一路沉思，回到家开了门，大门会说：“那明天手术的麻醉就交给你了。”“那是自然，”对方会笑着拍拍自己的手臂：“身为麻醉医，我可是不会失败的。”</p><p>“哧，抄袭我。”她会翻个白眼，然后二人相视大笑。</p><p>回家坐定，城之内写她给小舞的信，大门打开电脑研究她看了几个月的那几张CT片。家里有时沉默几个小时。</p><p>开关或许是城之内放下笔的声响，或许是大门关上笔记本电脑的声音，两人自然而然地相拥，缠绵，宛如秋季飘零的落叶最终融于泥土。</p><p>还是有什么是变了的。</p><p>大门抚摸城之内肚子上的疤痕，心想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 大门未知子篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>手术台自地表升起成形，无影灯在头顶亮起。身体左侧立着的监护仪嘀嘀响，穿着紫色手术服的纤细女性在一旁等候已久。</p><p>她伸手：“手术刀。”手术刀被垂直地递进手中，她握紧，将其点到皮肤上——</p><p>“麻醉医找谁啊？”</p><p>“当然找你。”她毫不犹豫。</p><p>“可我是病人啊。”</p><p>她茫然地抬起头，立刻从白茫茫的手术室跌入昏暗，紫色手术服一晃而过，鼻尖似乎还有熟悉的甲醛气味未散。沿着穿透窗帘的微弱阳光，黑暗中显现出一位女性的轮廓。对方狡黠地笑着：“哎呀，大门医生终于从手术室里出来啦，我的肚子好摸吗？”</p><p>大门未知子缩回手：“不好摸。没有肉。”她想了一想，重新伸出手把对方搂进怀里：“早安，城之内。”</p><p>“早安，大门。”</p><p> </p><p>大门用两根手指挑开窗帘，半眯着眼睛看向几乎没有一点云朵的蓝天，满意地点点头，钻回房间把被子抱了出来。</p><p>是个适合晒被子的好天气。</p><p>她拍一拍被子，扭头看了看正在忙活早餐的城之内，想起一件事：“对了，城之内。前几天我给你预约好了，今天早上去拍个CT。”</p><p>“这么快又要拍CT了？”对方打开冰箱，漫不经心地回话。</p><p>“也差不多了。”</p><p>城之内摸摸下巴：“大门桑，冰箱里是不是少了什么东西？”</p><p>“我昨天没有吃里面布丁。”小偷招供得很快。</p><p>她瞪了大门一眼。自打大门入住城之内家，城之内就再也不用担心冰箱里的食物会过期了。但相应地，她去超市采购东西的频率也变高了。她记得她还是三口之家时都没有这么频繁地光顾超市过。她向罪魁祸首发起攻击：“说起拍CT——我记得大门医生已经不是我的主治医生了吧？”</p><p>大门干咳一声：“又没关系，反正到时候你的主治医也要给你约的。我帮他减少点工作量不是很好？”</p><p>“我倒觉得他快闲得发疯了，他的工作基本都被你抢了。”城之内开起灶台，抬头叫住正坐在餐桌旁无所事事地敲筷子的大门：“大门桑。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“虽然我很喜欢大门医生，但在家里，我还是比较喜欢未知子呢。”</p><p>城之内想起今天早上大门的手指始终在她肚子上的疤痕处徘徊的事。这种“情趣”偶尔品尝自然别有趣味，过头了却免不了给人一种失落感。</p><p>她可不想在家里也被当作病人啊。</p><p>“不要再让我在家里看见大门医生了，好不好？”</p><p>“什么，你不要在家里讨论病例吗？”</p><p>城之内无奈地苦笑：“不要装傻了，你知道我说的是什么意思。”</p><p> </p><p>大门未知子真的没有明白城之内博美早上的话是什么意思。</p><p>她过于专注地思考“大门医生”和“未知子”之间的区别，以致于少走了一步就想转身跨进办公室的门，后果自然是一声沉闷的“咚”和额上迅速蔓延的刺疼感。</p><p>“呜哇！大门医生你在干嘛？”路过的原守被吓了一跳。</p><p>大门正按着额头的肿包哀嚎，听见原的呼喊，她（以原的视角看是）凶狠地瞪着他：“你为什么叫我‘大门医生’？”</p><p>“……出、出于礼仪？”原茫然地眨眼。总不能跟着加地医生一起叫你“鬼门”吧？</p><p>“为什么不叫我‘未知子’？”</p><p>“什——！我、我们没有熟到这份上吧……”虽然已经认识好几年了……</p><p>“为什么？”大门探出身子，步步紧逼。</p><p>“不、不要用这么恐怖的眼神看着我！好可怕！”原紧张地连连后退，“话说，城之内医生不是跟你很熟吗，而且又是同性，她都没有叫你未、未知子，为什么我会叫啊？”</p><p>“啊也是啊。”大门缩回身子，若有所思，“城之内也没有叫我未知子，干嘛会说比较喜欢未知子啊？有道理！——谢啦小金！”</p><p>“我叫原！叫我——咿！”他不说话了，因为看见大门轻易地被拦在走廊上的旋转椅绊倒了。</p><p> </p><p>“大门桑……”</p><p>城之内看着刚拍好的CT，嘴里不自觉地呢喃着不在场的某人的名字。</p><p>不久前，她还跟大门开过玩笑：“有没有觉得我的肿瘤形状很像澳大利亚地图？”</p><p>“一点都不像。”大门正专心于研究城之内的CT片，所以回应得冷漠。</p><p>城之内胡诌：“那就像日本地图。”</p><p>“澳大利亚和日本根本是两个形状吧？”她终于如愿以偿地看见大门把目光从黑白图像上挪开，笑着看了城之内一眼，“你如果非要把圆的肿瘤看成什么形状的话，那也得是南极洲吧？”</p><p>这还是不久前的事。多久以前？三个月，还是半年前？时间过的是很快的，城之内已经不想去记具体的事情和它发生的具体时间了。</p><p>不久前。她品味着这个短语。</p><p>如果要以一个人的生命长短来选择应当用“不久前”还是“很久以前”，比如百岁老人回忆十年前的事情，或许会用“不久前”这个词；但对于一个绝症病患来说，一个月的时间应该用“很久以前”吧？</p><p>耳边传来她的主治医生的低声安慰：“我很抱歉，城之内医生。”</p><p>城之内耸耸肩：“没关系。反正是或早或晚的事。”</p><p>除了耸肩，她还能干什么呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天空渐渐被乌云覆盖，给本应明朗的白天投下黑夜般的阴影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>皮肤吻合器放在不锈钢方盘上发出清脆响声。</p><p>“手术结束。”</p><p>“上压132、下压84、心率76，体征正常。”</p><p>大门点一点头，摘掉手套，绕了一个圈走到患者身边，将手掌覆在患者的大动脉附近。收回手后，她抬头看了看城之内。</p><p>对方却没有看着她。</p><p>大门有些不安，但还是一如既往地晃出手术室。</p><p>“辛苦了。”</p><p>她听见麻醉医的声音，放下了心，向后挥一挥手：“辛苦了。”</p><p> </p><p>回过神的时候，城之内才意识到自己再次在手术之后，独自坐在手术室里发呆了。她看一眼墙上的电子钟，庆幸自己回神得早，不然大门又要气势汹汹地杀进手术室，以为她晕倒在手术室里了。她匆匆收拾药品，走出手术室时看见大门抱着手等她，抱怨着：“你好慢啊。”</p><p>“大门桑你不等我也可以的啊。”自打城之内以患者的身份回归医院工作，明明大门自己还有事要忙，却还是养成了每场手术之后在门口等城之内的习惯。不止是手术前后，在城之内结束日常护理之后，走出病房，也常常会看见如门神般倚靠在门边的大门医生。她可真对得起自己的姓氏。</p><p>即使大门只是看她一眼就走，城之内还是有些遗憾自己的自由时间被剥夺了少许。但她没有抗议，或许说明她自己也乐在其中。结束每场“医生”的职责之后，城之内总会被不情愿地扯回“患者”的状态，此时看到大门医生的身影，总归会安心一点。</p><p>“你还好吧？”大门忽然问。</p><p>“我能有什么事？”城之内面不改色地撒谎。现在不是开诚布公的好时机和好地方。</p><p>大门盯着她看了半响，才点点头：“CT片呢？给我看看。”</p><p>“还没印好。”</p><p>她坚持：“那就电子版。”</p><p>“回家给你看。”</p><p>大门皱起眉头，似乎意识到什么。但她什么也没问，只是点点头：“天好像要下雨了，等下一起回家。”</p><p>什么时候她们不是一起回家的啊？城之内看着大门的背影，把调侃的话咽回肚子里。</p><p>不过，要下雨了？</p><p>看来等不到好时机了。</p><p>城之内叹气，摸了摸自己的肚子，好像那样可以摸到肿瘤似的。</p><p>明明出门的时候天气还好到可以晒被子。</p><p> </p><p>没有下雨，但天还是黑沉沉的。</p><p>城之内看着窗外的天气，呆了半会儿，把窗帘拉上了。她转身看向大门，对方还是在盯着那堆黑白灰图像。她抗议道：“你不要老是盯着我的CT看好不好？”</p><p>大门冷冷地回应：“你要是现在把新的CT的电子版拿出来，我就不用盯着这个老的看了。”</p><p>城之内走过去，把笔记本电脑“啪”地合上。</p><p>“你干嘛！！！”对方一下子跳了起来。</p><p>喂喂，明明是在看病人的CT片，却对病人本尊态度这么差啊？城之内噗哧笑出了声：“陪我出去逛逛。”</p><p>“恕不接受。”大门一扭头，气冲冲地坐回椅子上，“这个不用医生执照也能做。”</p><p>还在炸毛，还在炸毛。城之内笑眯眯地揉揉对方的乱毛：“确实不用医生执照，但世界上只有一位叫‘大门未知子’的人才能做呢。这样也不做吗？”</p><p>大门奇怪地望过来：“这么想要吗？明明昨天晚上才——”</p><p>“什——？！”城之内的脸迅速烧起来，“想、想什么呢，只是出去逛逛而已！”</p><p>“逛逛啊——”大门阴阳怪气地把尾音拉长，夸张地摊开双臂，耸了耸肩，“城之内真是饥渴呢——”</p><p>城之内翻了个白眼，迅速反击：“如果我要做那种事的话，并不是非你不可的吧？”</p><p>大门瞪大了眼：“哈？！你还敢找别人？”</p><p>城之内冷笑：“恕我直言，我的女性魅力可比大门小姐强多了，追我的人一抓一大把呢。”</p><p>“我没有女性魅力吗？你这个自我意识过剩的家伙！”大门跳起来捏她脸：“当初明明是你说你很中意我的脸的！”</p><p>“综意你滴脸喝你滴女性魅理比偶强又八是一码四！”城之内拍开大门的手：“放开我，疼死了！——好啦！陪我出去逛逛。”</p><p>大门龇牙咧嘴地揉着被城之内拍疼的手：“天要下雨了。”</p><p>城之内龇牙咧嘴地揉着被大门捏疼的脸：“那就带伞。”</p><p>“把CT给我我就出去。”</p><p>“出去我就把CT给你。”</p><p>大门咬牙切齿地瞪着她，最后在城之内的回瞪中败下阵来：“好吧，你说了算：我们先出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我和大门桑的第一次碰面是五年前来着？”</p><p>大门想了想：“一濑次郎，胆结石手术。”</p><p>城之内点点头：“你还记得啊。那时候久保茂院长做到一半晕过去了。”</p><p>“然后我就冲进来了。”</p><p>“还让我们所有人换了手套。”</p><p>“哼，太不专业了，我还记得久保非要用他的什么‘久保术式’开刀手术。本来胆结石用腹腔镜手术就可以了嘛！”</p><p>“多亏了你，不然我们就要因为一个胆结石手术让一位患者丧命了。”</p><p>她在回忆过去。为什么呢？</p><p>大门暗想。</p><p>从“大门医生”和“未知子”到现在的“先出去再看CT”，前者大门现在还没有搞明白，后者的心思，即使迟钝如大门未知子，也隐隐猜出了理由。她握了握拳头，意识到自己的手心在冒汗。</p><p>“那，CT——”</p><p>“——不过我认识大门医生，是在那场手术之前呢。”城之内打断她，继续陷入回忆，“‘在手术前研讨会上正面跟久保院长起冲突的傲慢女人’，不仅是在平时聊天，连在手术的时候，大家都会提起你呢。”</p><p>“手术的时候？”大门只好跟进城之内的话题，应和着哈哈一笑，“那你一定很烦。”</p><p>“是啊，不好好做手术天天说别人这儿那儿的，虽然那时候没跟你打过照面，却因为这件事忍不住对你这个当事人产生了厌恶哩。”</p><p>大门努努嘴：“我可是无辜的。”</p><p>“话是这么说，但毕竟你是导火索嘛。要知道有一场手术加地医生念叨你了一整场手术的时间哦？真的是！当时有想把你拖过来叫加地医生跟你正面对峙的冲动。人怎么能啰嗦成这样！”</p><p>大门一挑眉：“但我记得你一直都很帮我啊？”</p><p>“嘛……那是两码事。”城之内别过头，挠挠脸，“在跟你做了一场手术之后就觉得……”</p><p>“‘啊！这个女人实在太厉害了，我彻底被她征服了！’这样？”</p><p>城之内看了一眼嘴角快咧到耳根的大门，“哼”了一声：“说法夸张了点，但勉强意思对上了。”</p><p>“C——”</p><p>“——遇到大门医生之前，我的状态其实不是这样的。”</p><p>大门咬了咬牙。她可真不喜欢这样漫长的开场。就好像大门很小的时候等在亮着灯的手术室门口，悬着心熬过那通往未知终点的几个小时，而她自己没法帮上任何忙。但她还是问道：“那你之前是什么样的？”</p><p>“跟所有人医生一样，我在毕业的时候，认为医生是和‘生存’这个词连结在一起的存在。”她顿了顿，垂下眼睛，似乎在回忆，“但真正工作了几年之后，我才意识到面对死亡才是医生的必修课。我以为医学发展已到了一定程度，能拯救大部分人的命，剩下一部分无法医治的只是一小部分，是特例中的特例。后来才发现不是这样，我们会一直遇到特例中的特例。学了这么多年医学、做了这么多场手术，到了关键时刻，我们居然还是只能听着‘嘀嘀’的警报声，垂下手，发现自己什么也做不了。”</p><p>大门耸了耸肩：“那说明你们的手术做得还不够多。”</p><p>城之内迎上大门明亮的双眸，笑了笑：“大门医生有遇到过死亡吗？”</p><p>“有，”大门认真地回应道，“有很多。”</p><p> </p><p>大门未知子不是没有送走过病人。</p><p>在古巴战场的手术台上，一位士兵受到严重的脑损伤，手术做到一半，忽然所有人都停下了手。晶叔拦住了想继续进行手术的大门，给患者注射了吗啡，把大门拖到另一个担架上进行下一场手术。</p><p>那场手术结束后，大门回头去看刚才那位士兵，正好看见医生用白布把他血肉模糊的脸部盖上。</p><p>后来，当时还温顺胆小的大门破天荒地跟晶叔大吵了一架，她哭得上气不接下气，扯着晶叔的领子说，医生没有权力决定一个人的死亡，他们只应有一个选择，就是救活患者！</p><p>然后晶叔说，不是的，未知子，活着的前提是尊严。</p><p>如此严重的脑损伤即使延长了生命也是苟延残喘，对于有些伤者，死去比活着更好，对他自己和对别人都更好，这样医生们才能把手术刀指向更可能被拯救的人。</p><p> </p><p>“垂着手站在手术台旁的心情，我明白。战场上遇到的病患比在医院里遇到的更可怕，因为你会被迫不断做出‘放弃’这个选项——即使你知道你能救他。暂时地救他。”大门吸了吸鼻子，转身看向城之内，微微昂着头，带着一点傲慢和无比的坚定，说：“但是我不甘心。”</p><p>她继续说道：“是，或许医生的确是面对死亡的次数大于活着的次数的，但是医生始终是为了病患的生命才诞生的，这点，即使你面对过九百九十九次死亡也不会变。你知道我是从什么时候开始说‘我是不会失败的’这句话吗？是从古巴那时候就开始了。每次早上醒来，对自己说‘我是不会失败的’，然后进医院，然后不断地失败。”她苦笑了一声，“但情况终于在变好，我不需要垂着手站在一旁，我挑战没有人挑战的术式……既救活患者，又给予患者尊严。‘我不会失败的’这句话是一个预言吗，是对我过去医者经历的总结吗？不是，它只是一个命令，一个必须要遵守的命令而已。所以——”</p><p>她站定：“CT，给我吧。不要再打断我了。”</p><p>城之内犹豫了一下：“大门桑现在还记得面对死亡是什么感觉吗？”</p><p>大门眨眨眼：“我一直都面对着死亡。”</p><p>“然后和它擦肩而过？不是，我不是在说这个。真正的死亡，以及伴随死亡而来的他人的非议和家属的悲恸。大门医生你经历过这些吧，还记得吗？”</p><p>“城之内你为什么要问这些问题，你在做什么铺垫啊？我是医生不是小孩，把CT给我！”</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“城之内，”大门紧紧皱着眉头，喉间动了两下，再出口时，声音竟有些沙哑，“你这样我更害怕。”</p><p>城之内的心猛地跳了一下，她犹豫不决地把手机掏出来：“我用手机拍了一张——”</p><p>“手机不清楚。我要在电脑上看。”</p><p>“这样就够了。”城之内在手机屏幕上空点了好几下才最终点进相册，“不需要多清晰，能看明白就够了。”</p><p>她把手机递给对方，不等大门看清楚，就马上自顾自地笑道：“大门桑，你还记不记得，我好久以前说我的肿瘤很像某个地区的地图？你是不是说像南极洲来着？”</p><p>她顿了顿，费了好大劲才挤出一句自己想了好久的笑话：“没想到它这么快就变成世界地图哩。”</p><p> </p><p>她始终没敢看大门的脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>拐了个弯，就看见前方大门的背影，城之内下意识地转身逃离，于是迎面撞上了加地。</p><p>“呜哇！城之内医生你怎么突然转身……”加地往前看了看，发现了大门：“你们俩……”</p><p>城之内刚想阻止他，却看到大门已经听见她的名字，扭头看向她们了。</p><p>大门若无其事，把双手插进衣兜，用脑袋示意前方：“一起去手术室？城之内医生。”</p><p>“无视我吗？！我是第一助手啊！”</p><p>城之内嘀咕：“……还有别的事要做……”</p><p>大门皱着眉头：“马上就要开始手术了，你可是麻醉医生，除了手术，还有什么要紧事要做？”</p><p>她伸手向前想摸一摸城之内的额头，却被城之内侧身躲过：“你叫他们稍微等我一下。”她转身匆匆离去，抛下大门和云里雾里的加地。</p><p>加地挠头：“你们吵架了？”</p><p>大门一动不动地站得笔直，眼睛只盯着城之内消失的方向。</p><p>“喂鬼门！”</p><p>她这才不满地看了一眼加地：“啊？”</p><p>“你们吵架了？”加地觉得自己是世界上第一有耐心的人。</p><p>“没有。——她只是想太多，我又不是老是需要人照顾心情的小孩子……”回答完问题后，大门自己却露出疑惑的表情：“那为什么——混蛋！”</p><p>她拔腿就跑，再次抛下依旧云里雾里的加地：“在骂谁混蛋？为啥，我做错了啥？”</p><p> </p><p>不知道城之内是不是在学生时期练过短跑，也不过几秒的间隔，大门却完全找不到人了。她摸索着，一脚踏进麻醉科的办公室：“城之内！城之内你在里面吗？”</p><p>空无一人。</p><p>“咚、咚、咚——”等等，那是什么声音？大门循着声音走去，忽然意识到伴随响声响起的还有压抑的呻吟声。</p><p>“城之内医生！”</p><p>角落里，城之内蜷成一团躺倒在地面上，时不时地用背部撞击墙壁。白大褂像床单一样披在她身上，衣摆被她拉起来团在身前，手指紧紧地掐着，像是要把衣服捏成碎片。</p><p>“大门……”她哀哀地叫了一声。</p><p>“来——”话未说完，裤脚被人扯住。</p><p>“不要……叫。一会儿就……”</p><p>大门弯下膝盖，却在中途双腿一软，跌到地上。她爬到城之内身边，把对方揉进怀里。</p><p>“过一阵子就好了……大门，揉揉我的腰，好不好？”</p><p>大门低低应了一声。她伸手去揉，从未觉得自己引以为傲的双手那么无力和虚弱过。</p><p> </p><p>城之内缓了好一会儿，才能开口说道：“手术……对不起。我吃过阿司匹林了……但它好像没什么效果了。”</p><p>她听见外科医生话语里的颤抖：“我叫人推迟手术。”</p><p>城之内把脸埋在大门的肩膀，沉默许久，说道：“你得找个代替的麻醉医。”</p><p>对方没有接话。</p><p>“你得找个代替的。”于是城之内重复了一遍，鼻子一酸。</p><p>真奇怪，明明在几个月前她就被告知这样的结局，明明这几个月来她每日承受病痛的折磨，却只有当她真的站在终点线的时候，才感到落到实处的天崩地裂，而这世界毁灭的宣告，又是由她自己发出的。</p><p>虽然她曾被迫处于相同的、被取消资格的处境，那时心里的真切感还是与现在完全不同。恐怕是因为这一次宣布结局的法官是她自己。这个宣告一经发出，就永世没有更改的可能了。</p><p>城之内被大门扶着起来，坐在沙发上，她疼得想蜷缩成一团，但由于自己接下来要说的话，强迫自己端坐着。</p><p>“大门，我……”她像个犯了错的小孩子似的，用手指绞着衣角，欲言又止。</p><p>“我想……我不行了。”她哽咽了一下，用一只手捂住双眼，“我当不了医生了，大门。我不行了。”</p><p>她的眼泪掉下来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（四）</p><p>城之内躺在病床上，望着窗外自言自语：“天气很不好呢。”</p><p>黑云压城，明明是白天，却一丝光也透不进来。雨又迟迟不降，城之内分不清自己这种胸闷的感觉是源自糟糕的天气，还是自己的疾病。</p><p>她想起不久前的会诊。大门似乎把医院里的所有癌症方面的内科专家都请过来了。各路专家各展风采，意见难以统一，会诊热闹得像鱼市拍卖，而她就是那个砧板上的大肥鱼。</p><p>——不，应该没有这么肥。</p><p>摸一摸自己几乎没有肉的手臂，她苦笑着在心里补上一句。</p><p>城之内想到在会诊中不停揉太阳穴的大门。她应该从未应付过这种场面，毕竟以前都是她端着架子飞扬跋扈——或者端着架子被人赶出去的，像这样要集合所有专家各式各样、有时甚至完全相反的意见得出个结论，大门应该说不出“我是不会失败的”这句话吧？</p><p>“保守治疗”，吗……</p><p>当她自己做出这样的决定时，大门明显摆出了要跟她拼命的架势。</p><p>与她的情况类似，且以治愈为目的的实验性治疗，并非没有成功的案例——虽然城之内没有见过——成功案例只存在于论文里，被四舍五入能达到百分之一百的死亡率可怜兮兮地挤在角落里，那就是存活率了。</p><p>若能不付出任何代价地挑战实验性治疗，倒也可以一试，可惜并非如此。积极治疗的病人的状态有多“不积极”，城之内再清楚不过。躺在床上，与无数机器连为一体，连呼吸都需要机器的准许，更别提吃喝拉撒了。如果说人和动物最重要的区别在于理性和人性的思考，躺在床上、意识不清的患者还能被称为人吗？仅仅为了活着而放弃自己一切作为人的尊严，这样能算活着吗？</p><p>再退一万步说，倘若真的受到上天眷顾，成为那小到可以忽略不计的“存活率”之一，胰腺癌的术后存活率又有多少呢？在那几年或者几个月的勉强延长的存活期内，她能像个人类一样活着的时间又有多长呢？</p><p>城之内是害怕死亡的，这人世有太多值得她眷恋。可眷恋的前提是她有能力去爱着那些人那些事，躺在病床上一动不动的爱并不是爱。所以死亡前的苟且偷生更叫她恐惧，所有的医生都清楚这一点。</p><p>——不对，“几乎”所有的医生都清楚。</p><p> </p><p>会诊结束，看见黑着脸向她走来的大门时，城之内并不惊讶。</p><p>“活着的前提是尊严，晶叔不是跟你说过的吗？”或者“你说我胆小也没错，总之我就是承受不起那只有一点点的术后存活率和随之必须承受的苦难”，城之内在脑子里把大门可能抛出来的问题的应答整理清楚，只等着大门开口了。</p><p>她低着头，看见大门的高跟鞋在她面前驻足。</p><p>声音从她头顶传来：“我无权决定你应当选择什么治疗方式。”</p><p>不是感叹句，不是疑问句，城之内听出那声音里的咬牙切齿，所以不敢相信这句话竟然是个陈述句。她抬起头，发现大门说完那句话就直瞪瞪地看着她，那副泫然欲泣的表情猛地将她的心脏攥紧。</p><p>城之内这才意识到大门在等她的应答，之前组织的一切言语都无法用上，只剩下一个软绵绵的：“……是。”</p><p>她竟感到一种没来由的心虚。</p><p>“这样我就只是‘未知子’了吧？”</p><p>城之内差点从病床上跳起来。几天前她的随口一句，为什么大门还记得？伴随疑惑而来的还有一股无名怒火，叫城之内想要揪着大门的衣领问她“这话是什么意思？！”</p><p>但大门早已走远，而城之内没有力气独自下床。</p><p> </p><p>那股火气在城之内肚子里堵塞多日，却一直找不到途径抒发。她自知让大门说出那种话来，她有一份责任，所以总想找个恰当的方式跟大门谈谈，可后者总是避而不谈，以无尽温柔封住城之内的嘴。水果切成薄片放在床头，鞋子也换成了布鞋，行动起来轻手轻脚，城之内再也听不到那熟悉的高跟鞋敲出的“咚咚”响了。</p><p>虽说病人受到这样的照顾城之内应该高兴，但她不知为何哪儿哪儿都别扭，以致于城之内一见到布鞋大门未知子出现，就觉得全身上下爬满了蚂蚁，难受得她想要尖叫。</p><p>直到有一天，关系较好的护士跟她闲谈时偶然提起“很久没有听过大门医生说那句‘我是不会失败的’了呢”，城之内才明白这别扭感从何而来，以及现在的情况糟糕到何种地步。</p><p>大门这个笨蛋到底把自己的那句话误解到了哪种程度？</p><p>城之内觉得自己短短的生命又要因这件破事折寿不少。</p><p> </p><p>“变动术式，把麻醉范围扩大。”</p><p>“什么？突然这么要求，怎么可能做得到啊！”</p><p>“啧，把城之内医生叫——”大门忽然顿住，涨红了脸。手术刀被她提着在空中悬停，迟迟下不了手。</p><p>护士犹豫着唤了一声：“大门医生，你没事吧？”</p><p>大门晃了晃脑袋。“我没事。——喂，那个麻醉医，增大多巴胺输入量。”</p><p>“我才是麻醉医，这种事不需要你提醒！”</p><p>她不予理会，看着手术台思考当前的麻醉剂量有没有更合适术式。大门喃喃自语：“利用纳米刀通过高压电流尽可能杀死癌细胞……或许可以让癌症分期提前。胰腺癌的话……”</p><p>“哎，什么胰腺癌？这位患者不是胰腺癌啊？”</p><p>她抬起头，眨了眨眼：“抱歉，我走神了。”她捏紧了手里的手术刀，“不好意思，请帮我擦一下汗。”</p><p>大门强制让自己的注意力集中在当前的手术上——古巴战时的医院比如今的医院要吵闹得多，有一次炸弹甚至在她不远处炸开，余波震碎了医院的玻璃。如何让注意力立刻集中，她再擅长不过了。</p><p>现在却没法。那晃神的几秒钟造成的余波格外漫长，如今她满脑子都被一句话占据了：</p><p>但是分期没有提前。</p><p> </p><p>手术比预计的延长了一个小时。</p><p>“虽说如此，其实这才是普通医生应该要用的时间长度呢。”护士看出大门的不在状态，如此安慰道。</p><p>大门只低声重复那个词：“抱歉。”她慢吞吞地脱掉手套走到门口，等到自动门打开时才忽然想起，她再怎么放慢步伐也听不到那声“辛苦了”了。这点微不足道的小事却好像一个开关，将挫败感化成热泪推上眼眶，大门恶狠狠地揉一揉眼睛，向身后招一招手：“辛苦了。”</p><p> </p><p>病房。</p><p>收回自己注视天空的目光，又在下一秒看到自己病床旁五颜六色的无数花束。城之内这才想起自己当初是为什么要转移视线看向天空的。</p><p>浓烈的花香在病房里弥漫开来。</p><p>她弯起指关节蹭一蹭鼻尖，担心活了近四十年，从没出现过花粉过敏反应的自己将要出现过敏症状了。花束太多，无论从气味还是视觉的角度来看，都浓烈得让城之内脑袋疼。她有这么受欢迎吗？城之内怀疑自己是整个医院里收到花束最多的人。大概只有首相住院才会有这种待遇。</p><p>不过说来也是，她的交际圈几乎就是医院里的人，城之内一住院，不消半天，她的大半个交际圈里的人都知道了。</p><p>一想到这点，城之内的脑袋更疼了。</p><p>显然她的搭档和她有着相同的想法。因为当大门跨进房间的拉门，皱着眉头看了一眼越积越多的花束（它们甚至来不及凋谢），立马看向城之内的表情，做了一个决定：</p><p>“我们回家去。”</p><p>城之内很想点头：“家里没有设施啊。”作为现代社会的一员，即使正经历着死亡，也得苦恼金钱的问题；或者说，正因为是绝症患者，在死亡线挣扎的同时，金钱的存在才显得尤为重要。</p><p>大门叹了口气：“租赁器械不需要花很多钱的啦。”</p><p>城之内看向大门憔悴的脸：“大门，你没事——”</p><p>“回家吧？就这么决定了。”</p><p>城之内差点骂出声来，想反驳的时候发现大门已经转身离去，速度快得像个逃犯。她看着干巴巴地贴在大门身上的白大褂，无比怀念曾经那个走路总能招出风、把外套穿得像件超人披风的女人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（五）</p><p>“只要活着就比什么都重要！”</p><p>“是吗，大门桑，你真的是那么认为的吗？”面前的城之内抓住大门的那双手力大如钳，大门祈求地哀嚎。她听见骨头裂开的声音。</p><p>“如果失去了最重要的东西，你还活得下去吗？”</p><p>“城之内！好疼，求你——”</p><p>眼前模糊成一片，只能嗅到消毒水与火药的混合气味，听见对方的声音嗡嗡如蜂鸣。后来声音渐渐明朗，她熟悉的女声最后和一个略显苍老的男声混成一团：</p><p>“活着的前提是尊严。”</p><p>晶叔？她想起过往，恼怒地大叫，“不！我是不会失败的，我会救你——”</p><p>对方的回应温柔：“你救了吗？”</p><p>双手被轻柔地覆上——明明是轻柔的，每一寸触摸却都如同在用锉刀摩擦皮肤。</p><p>“城之内！”</p><p>大门猛地从沙发上弹起来，身上的衣服湿透了。她下意识地看向自己的双手：除了颤抖没有任何问题。没有伤口，但这份疼痛从何而来？喘着粗气，大门从沙发上起身，换成坐姿，将脸埋进双手。手部的颤抖没有停止。</p><p>“大门医生？”</p><p>她一惊。</p><p>“那个，手术已经开始十分钟了，但是您还没有到，所以我来看看……”</p><p>大门摸一摸自己湿漉漉的脖颈。“我就来。不好意思，让他们等一下。”</p><p>我是不会失败的。</p><p>她对自己说。</p><p> </p><p>“听说大门医生失败了呢。”</p><p>点开原守发来的短信信息之后，城之内手一抖，差点把手机丢到床底。后一条信息很快跳出来，匆匆补上一句：“不，也不能说是失败啦，就是连肚子都没有开掉，忽然扔掉手术刀说自己做不了这场手术了。”</p><p>“请你不要发个短信也大喘气！是很难的手术吗？”</p><p>“只是早期的前列腺癌而已，虽然我没法开咳咳……但是对大门医生来说应该很简单吧？”犹豫许久，又一条短信发来：“城之内医生，大门医生没有出什么事吧？全医院都知道她很不在状态了哦。我和加地医生都很担心她。”</p><p>“你拿着手机跟谁聊天呢？”“咣”地一声，当事人忽然闯进门来，城之内吓了一跳，刚想撒谎“只是在逛网页”，思考片刻，还是决定如实相告：“在和原医生发短信。”</p><p>“是吗。”大门点点头，她装模作样地偏开头认真研究了一下门框纹理，半响才一副毫不在意的样子问道：“你跟他关系什么时候那么好了？”</p><p>“总要安排点线人在医院里的。”</p><p>大门笑了：“干嘛，知道医院的情况好买医院的股票吗？”</p><p>“差不多吧。不过我本不用安插线人，直接问本人比较好。”城之内懒洋洋地应道，“你说，‘大门未知子’这支股票最近行情怎么样？”</p><p>对方立刻沉下了脸：“你都知道了啊。”</p><p>“知道什么？”城之内装傻，“我完全不知道你为什么会这么早回家。手术做完了吗？”</p><p>大门努了努嘴。这之后的沉默过于漫长，但在城之内准备开口说话时，大门忽地开口说道：“我打算辞职。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“不为什么。”大门在城之内床边的椅子上坐下，翘起二郎腿，“硬要说理由的话——我每年不是都会找个地方玩吗？也差不多是时候了。”</p><p>这轻松的样子装得太勉强了。城之内皱眉：“那你打算去哪里玩？”</p><p>“勉勉强强，在你家吧。”</p><p>“哦，然后等我死了再复出？”</p><p>“——你！”</p><p>城之内抬起头，直面大门那双怒气冲冲的眼睛，却又在下一秒意识到大门苍白的脸色而放软了语气：“对不起，我只是……哎，如果是为了我，你大可不必。”</p><p>“我没有——”</p><p>她终于把憋了许久的话说了出来：“那时候我说的什么‘大门医生’和‘未知子’，你不要想太多。我只是不想要你总把我当成患者而已。我不知道你理解成了什么……如果那造成了你现在的情况，对不起，是我的错。你忘了那些话吧。现在最重要的是，我不想你因为我做不了手术。我不想变成你的束缚。求你了，就当是为我好。”</p><p> </p><p>可你已经是了。大门心想。你已经是我的束缚了。</p><p>如今她做任何手术，眼前都会盖上一层城之内的CT模样。那一块肿瘤犹如诅咒，牢牢覆在眼前，挣不开，逃不掉。她总在想那场没有完成的手术，那一次她的眼前模糊成一片，那一次她的手绝望地颤抖……</p><p>她要失去她了——</p><p>这个念头自从那一天起就在她的脑中盘旋，终于在看见城之内最新的CT片时确凿无疑地盖了章，又在城之内哭着对她说“我无法当医生了”之后化为利刃扎进心口。</p><p>她是不是不该结束手术？大门总问自己。是不是如果她再强大一点，就会在当时就想出最好的解决方案，而不必像现在这样，面对扩散的癌症手足无措？她就不该像过去一样尝试在如丝线交织的无数死亡中等待那一根象征未来的红线，不该期盼纳米刀会将癌症分期推后……她确实曾千万次将奇迹捏在手心，可这并不意味着这一次她也可以做到。</p><p>因为她的鲁莽，她的无知，她的自大……</p><p>大门心想。因为这一切本可以避免的事情，她要失去她了。</p><p>她怎么还敢成为一个医生呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（六）</p><p>城之内舞很担心妈妈和未知子，但她没敢说出来。</p><p>收到妈妈的消息之后，她立刻动身回家，同时把网上能找到的关于癌症病人的资料翻了个遍，做足功课后，把眼泪全咽回肚子里，决心和未知子照顾好她的妈妈，用最灿烂的笑容贯穿妈妈余下的人生。她在见到妈妈的时候没有哭。她也没有在意识到妈妈身上插着管子的时候哭。她更没有在照顾妈妈的时候哭。</p><p>——但这算怎么一回事呢？ </p><p>照常出门买东西的时候，小舞往房间里看了一眼。两位大人都在自顾自做自己的事情，虽有肢体互动，气氛却凝重得可怕。这氛围从她回来延续至今，小舞一想到这点，鼻子就忍不住地泛酸。</p><p>还是早点买完东西回来吧……</p><p>她暗想着，默默开了门，却迎面撞上了一个人。</p><p>“呜哇！”</p><p>“啊！抱歉，你没事吧？那个，小朋友，请问一下，这里是小未——啊不，大门未知子的家吗？”</p><p>听见未知子的名字，小舞抬头端详起了对方。这男人身材略胖，似乎和晶叔差不多年纪；头发剃光，眼睛略显出疲态——发现这一点时，小舞的心颤了一下。那眼神有点像妈妈的，是一种一直在承受痛楚的疲倦感。难道……</p><p>就在他们两人大眼瞪小眼时，大门听见动静、来到了门口。她困惑地打量着男人，一边把小舞拉到身侧，另一只手扶着门把，随时准备关门。</p><p>男人意识到她的小动作，尴尬地笑道：“哎呀，小未，你认不出我了吗？说的也是，自从小未你上了医大之后，我们俩就没见过了呢！我是豆腐店的！”</p><p>大门盯着他，眼睛渐渐亮起来：“豆腐店的六坂叔？”</p><p>男人咧开嘴笑：“是呀！小未，好久不见！”</p><p>大门看起来很高兴，上前给对方一个拥抱，刚想请他进房间，却忽然停住，看了一眼房内，转过头来，对六坂笑眯眯地说道：“六坂叔，不要待在房间里了，我们出去聊聊吧？”</p><p>哪有客人刚进来就赶对方出去的道理？小舞目瞪口呆。虽说她大概猜到了未知子为什么要这么说……果然，六坂听了这话，显然误会了大门的意图，窘迫地笑了笑：“其实我就是来看看你，看一眼我就走了。”</p><p>大门见他真准备走了，才意识到自己说错了话，赶紧拉住他：“不是不欢迎你的意思！六坂叔来了，我很高兴呢。屋里——呃，因为我刚好准备出门，我们一起出去散散步、透透气，怎么样？”</p><p>“透透气”的意思是……“屋里闷”吗？小舞觉得头疼，也不知道房间里的妈妈听到了多少对话内容，希望她在睡觉。她想了一想，不顾大门瞪她的眼神，找了个借口跟了出去。</p><p>她对这个男人有些好奇。</p><p> </p><p>虽说是“出门透透气”，但这几天天气一直很不好，鲜有晴天，乌云一直盘踞在低空，压得人透不过气。</p><p>小舞一边没头没脑地想着天气，一边同六坂做自我介绍。</p><p>六坂元彦，十五年前是未知子父亲的病人，可惜未知子爸爸在治好他不久就离世了，六坂来不及道谢，这回偶然路过医介所，从晶叔那儿得到了未知子的住址，觉得即使没法向本人道谢、向其女儿道谢总是好的，就过来看看未知子。</p><p>“不过，时间过得真快啊。”六坂欣慰地看着小舞，“没想到，当时能被我一只手抱起来的小小未，现在女儿都这么大啦！”</p><p>大门飞快地看了小舞一眼，却没有反驳：“嗯，时间过得很快。”</p><p>“你叫城之内舞对吧？这么说可能有点失礼，我能看看城之内先生吗？我很好奇能制服未知子的男人长什么样呢！”</p><p>“他忙。”大门浅笑着，岔开话题：“不说我了，六坂叔最近都在干什么呢？我很想念你做的豆腐哩。”</p><p>听了这话，六坂立刻变了脸。他把手里提的袋子往身后藏了藏，支支吾吾：“啊，这个……最近，呃，待业在家，没事就出来瞎逛。”</p><p>小舞这才发现他提着一个大大的长方形塑料袋，里面似乎装了几张硬纸片。小舞很熟悉这个形状的东西，妈妈家里也有几张，作为未知子每日必看的东西之一，被她长期挂在她自制的灯架上。</p><p>为什么要掩饰自己的身体状况呢，是什么不好说的原因吗？她试着沉默，却没忍住，还是指着塑料袋问道：“六坂叔叔，你手里提的是什么呀？”</p><p>他遮遮掩掩：“呃，这个是——”</p><p>大门终于看见他手里的袋子，如梦初醒般地望着六坂的袋子：“六坂叔，这是你的……？”</p><p>“呃……”</p><p>“给我看看。”不等六坂反应过来，大门就抢过他手里的袋子、掏出了CT片，自顾自地找了一家亮着灯的超市走了进去。无视售货员惊愕的目光，大门看着CT片，眯起眼睛喃喃自语：“肝门部胆管处有一个六公分大小的肿瘤……六坂叔，我爸在十五年给你做的是什么手术？”</p><p>“肝、肝脏手术……”</p><p>“或许是癌症转移了。现在马上做手术的话，根治的可能性还是很大的。”大门一边说，一边麻利地把CT片放回袋子，还给了六坂：“六坂叔，这个手术就交给我吧，我是不会——”</p><p>话说到一半，她猛然闭了嘴，呆呆地望着自己微微颤抖的双手，意识到自己现在正处于何等处境。</p><p>六坂误解了她的停顿，他笑了笑，接过袋子：“小未，没关系的，我知道我的情况。我去了好几家医院，他们都没有办法。我已经活得够久啦，别在意！”</p><p>“不，我只是——”大门慌慌张张地试图解释，却连一句完整的句子也说不清楚。</p><p>小舞赶紧说道：“未知子是很厉害的哦，这种癌症她绝对能切掉的！”她一边说着，一边上前握住了大门的手，发现她的手心全是汗。</p><p>六坂将信将疑：“……真的吗？”</p><p>小舞用力点头：“真的呀！是吧，未知子？”</p><p>她没有得到回应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（七）</p><p>见到大门进屋，城之内合上了手中的书：“六坂呢？”</p><p>大门看起来很疲惫，好像刚做了十几个小时的手术，不停地捏着肩膀：“病房里。陪他打了半个小时牌，现在已经睡着了。”</p><p>城之内若有所思地点点头，很快抛出了下一个问题：“什么时候做手术？”</p><p>大门缓慢地眨了一下眼：“越快越好。”</p><p>“他的主治医生是谁？”</p><p>“……别的医生做不了这个手术。”</p><p>城之内默默地看着她，没有把“那现在的你可以做这个手术吗”这个疑问说出口。她看见大门正盯着自己手中的书看，于是把书举起来晃了晃：“要看看吗？”</p><p>大门走到床旁：“什么书？”</p><p>“一位神经外科医生写的自传，”她顿了顿，深吸了一口气，才接着说道：“他患上了癌症。”</p><p>出乎城之内意料，但恐怕也是意料之中的是，大门没有问“是什么癌症”，只是低低应了一声“哦”，就逃离般地想要走开。</p><p>城之内这才确定：出于“某些”原因，大门丧失了对病症刨根问底的专业能力。于是，城之内只好趁大门还没走出房间，继续她的话题：“第四期肺癌，发现的时候已经扩散得很厉害了。完全没法救。”</p><p>对方的脚步停住了。大门收回脚，安静地站在那里，背影有些驼。</p><p>就在城之内试图打破沉默时，大门开口了：“你的癌症发现的时候，还没有扩散。”</p><p>城之内愣住了。大门是在责备她自己吗？时间都过去那么久了，为什么她还是把城之内的癌症视为她自己的错呢？身为是最厉害的外科医生，一例癌症是否是人类目前的能力所能救，她不应该再清楚了不过了吗？她为什么就是想不明白呢？</p><p>“大门桑，癌症在不同的部位、医治难度也不一样。何况我也是第四期。这跟扩不扩散没有关系，大门桑你怎么可能不清楚这一点？”</p><p>“但是——”</p><p>“不要再谈论我了，未知子。”</p><p>这个称谓一出口，城之内就有些后悔。但她并不觉得自己有错：她的癌症发展到这个地步，外科医生已经毫无用武之地了。对于一个绝症患者而言，与其去反复讨论毫无意义的自己的疾病，当下对重要关系的维持才是最重要的吧？</p><p>后悔的原因，不过是担心大门这位死心眼的医生，又会凭这句话无端做出什么恼人的事情来。</p><p>果然，听到这话，大门恶狠狠地咬了牙瞪着城之内，挤出一句话：“我不明白……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>她前进几步，爆发了：“我不明白！总是问我是‘未知子’还是‘大门医生’，城之内你就那么喜欢玩这些文字游戏吗？我搞不懂——明明两个都是我！我从十几年前就开始身为大门医生活着，到底要怎样才能不是‘大门医生’啊？我不会！为什么我就不能既作为未知子又身为大门医生在关心你？大门未知子关心博美不是很正常吗！”</p><p> </p><p>大门一股脑地把自己的怒火倾吐而出后，就瞪着城之内不说话了。她看见城之内因为她的一番话而动摇，露出疑惑的表情，犹犹豫豫地说不出话来。</p><p>一阵手机铃忽然响起，大门本想掏出来立刻挂断，却在瞥见来电者后立刻接了起来。</p><p>“怎么了？”城之内问。</p><p>大门匆匆忙忙穿起外套：“六坂叔病情突变，我得去医院一趟！”</p><p>但下一秒她的手被城之内拉住：“等一下！”</p><p>她应声转身，双手被城之内轻轻捧起。这个场景和几天前她的噩梦太过相似，让她忍不住哆嗦了一下。梦里的她对城之内说“我是不会失败的”，回应却是双手传来的如骨折般的剧痛——</p><p>“你是不会失败的。”</p><p>……什么？</p><p>现实中，城之内握着大门攥紧的双手，目光炯炯：“我一直看着你，所以我再清楚不过——你是不会失败的。”</p><p>她说着，低下头，在大门的指关节处落下了一个吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（八）</p><p>紧急手术。</p><p>从手术室出来时，大门忽然意识到自己居然在那手术的几个小时里完全忘记了胰腺癌的存在。真不可思议……她原以为那CT片会霸占她头脑的一角一辈子。</p><p>大门张开手掌，默默端详自己的双手。双手没有颤抖。</p><p>稳稳地握着手术刀的感受……真是久违了。</p><p>雨声淅淅沥沥。</p><p>大门坐在六坂的病床旁，直到他醒来。</p><p>“六坂叔。”</p><p>“小未啊……”</p><p>“手术很成功。”</p><p>六坂缓了好久，才迟钝地重复了大门的话：“手术很成功？”</p><p>大门点头：“很成功。”</p><p>六坂呆呆地跟着点头，显然还没回过神来。他向窗外看去：“啊，终于下雨啦。天气阴沉了那么多天，总算能痛痛快快地下雨了！”</p><p>大门顺着他的目光向外看去，这才发现，一小时前的稀疏小雨，已变成了瓢泼大雨。她望着窗外，忽然觉得自己的心脏被什么东西捏住了，有什么情绪堵在胸口，急需一个途径来爆发。她说：“六坂叔，你要好好活着。”</p><p>六坂摸了一下额头，眼泪终于下来了：“嗯，我要好好活着。”</p><p> </p><p>城之内接到了大门的电话。她有些不安，因为她想不到除了“意外”的理由，还有什么能让大门给自己打电话，明明人在坐十几分钟的车后就能看见。</p><p>“大门桑？”她接起电话，唤了声对方的名字。手机对面很吵，好像是……雨的声音？城之内扭头看了看窗外，大雨倾盆。</p><p>大门现在在哪里？</p><p>“城之内。”大门的声音听起来并不慌张，但隐隐透着点焦虑，“城之内。城之内。”</p><p>城之内不知道为什么她要重复自己的名字，只好跟着回应：“我在。我在。”</p><p>“我好——”</p><p>雨声太大，几乎完全盖过了大门的声音。城之内只好提高音量：“你说什么？大门桑，雨声太大了，我听不清你在说什么！”</p><p>“我说——”她听见对方的吼叫，“我——好——想——你！”</p><p>这份破天荒的告白来得太突兀，以致于城之内完全没尝出甜蜜，只觉得自己的不安更加深了几分：“大门桑，怎么了？你现在在哪里？”</p><p>“我在外面。”</p><p>“你准备回家吗，为什么要给我打电话？”</p><p>“在路上。但我等不及了。”</p><p>“雨这么大，你撑伞了吗？”她没有听见雨打雨伞的声响。</p><p>对面沉默了一两秒，试图撇开话题：“城之内啊——”</p><p>“去便利店买把伞，再买条毛巾把自己擦干净！”火从心头起，“雨那么大会感冒发烧的，快点！”</p><p>因为城之内语气的强硬，大门的语气弱了几分。城之内听见她“嗯嗯”地应着，声音有点可怜兮兮的。没过多久，她就听见了便利店开门时的“叮咚”声。随着门被合上，雨声大半被隔开了。</p><p>隐约有细小的“哗啦”声传来，似乎是充气糖果彼此撞击产生的声音。“城之内，你要吃糖吗？”</p><p>“……不要。”</p><p>大门不怎么爱吃糖，她的唯一的常驻甜食大概是……糖浆了。如果糖浆能被当作是“甜食”的话。</p><p>这是把充气糖果当作了糖浆的代替品吗？</p><p>这个假设一进入城之内的脑海，就叫她快活得有些心跳加快。她仿佛看见了那个威风凛凛的大门的回归。</p><p>在城之内思考的时候，大门已经买好东西、出了门。雨声重新占据了手机的麦克风，但很快又小了下去。大概是用毛巾罩住了。</p><p>手机里的雨声被闷闷地隔开，和城之内床旁窗外的雨声汇成一团，分不清哪里是电话的声响、哪里又是当下空间的响声。连带着大门的说话声也显得难以辨认了，仿佛她就在城之内的耳边说话。</p><p>“城之内医生，”城之内意识到对方使用的称谓，“对于你来说，‘医生’这个职业，是和你融为一体的吧？”</p><p>“我倒是希望……”但她现在已经不是了。</p><p>“不对。城之内医生就是城之内医生，即使现在面对死亡的是你本人，即使你名义上失去了医生的职位，你也还是个医生。死亡是不能把我们‘医生’的称谓带走的，因为它已经融进血液。”</p><p>大门在最后那个句子里用的是“我们”而不是“我”。城之内微微笑起来：“大门医生你是想说，‘大门医生’和‘未知子’就是一个人，是没法分开来算的吗？”</p><p>“抱歉，城之内。我大概明白你为什么要把两个称谓分开……但我做不到。我不知道我去掉‘大门医生’了这个称谓之后，还要怎么做‘大门未知子’。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>没有听见城之内的回应，大门赶紧继续解释道：“城之内医生，如果，我是说如果，如果我不是医生，你还会喜欢上我吗？”</p><p>“呃，姑且不说喜欢不喜欢，我们应该根本不会有太多交集吧？”</p><p>大门肯定地说：“即使有交集，城之内也不会喜欢上我的。因为我是这样的。如果城之内不是医生，我不会喜欢上你。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你生气了？”大门小心翼翼。</p><p>城之内笑着揉了揉眉心：“没有生气，你说的对。我刚刚只是在思考你的问题。”</p><p>她确实不敢肯定，如果脱离当下双方的身份与情境，大门是否会像现在这样成为她心中不可分割的一部分。或许这世上没有什么“命中注定”，只有最好的我契合上最好的你。</p><p>“所以，城之内明明喜欢的是大门医生，现在又要我不做大门医生，不是太奇怪了吗？”</p><p>城之内没想到自己有一天居然会被不善言辞的大门说服。但她心情出奇地好：“好吧！是我的错，我以后不会那么说了。”</p><p>电话对面松了口气，语气也愉快起来：“就是说嘛！明明是这么简单的事情，却要纠结这么久……啊对了，还有一件事，城之内医生。”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>大门停顿片刻，似乎在酝酿情绪，然后才说道：“‘把尊严放到死亡前面’这件事，我做不到。”</p><p>“……大门你为什么就是不懂呢？”</p><p>“我不是不懂，我是做不到。城之内你知道吗？我在古巴一天做几十个手术，我看病人的病例从太阳西沉看到太阳东升，我记住每个手术里患者的血管位置……我做这一切，都是为了什么？都是为了让他们活下去！我很害怕，因为我觉得我在做手术的时候，哪怕抱着一点‘死亡对于他而言更好’的侥幸心理，都有可能让我的手术失败。”大门说着，声音渐渐沙哑，“一名医生到底要无情到何种地步，才能够坦然地接受死亡这个事实？我永远学不会接受死亡，永远！”</p><p>“所以我无法——我这辈子都无法——接受你的……死亡。”大门说完这句话，缓了好一会儿，才接着往下说道：“不管你是怎么想的，我会一辈子活在悔恨里，恨自己为什么不能够更强大。”</p><p>她哭了：“我好想你，我现在就开始想你了。城之内你为什么能这么冷静呢？我真的没法接受……”</p><p>城之内意识到自己在浑身发抖。她以为她已经能够坦然接受自己的死亡了……果然还是不行。她曾经觉得大门太过固执太过倔强，原来她自己也是一样的。绝望和不甘伴随着大门的低低的哭泣声一齐拥入身体，城之内咬着牙，把压抑心底许久的话狠狠吐出：</p><p>“那就不要接受……大门桑，记得我，即使我被埋进地底……你要永远记得我。”</p><p>她接着用命令的语气说道：“我会是你最后一位送走的病人。要是我以后看到哪个死者的主治医生是你……我做鬼也要找你算账！”</p><p>“……好！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（九）</p><p>今天的晚饭是咖喱——小舞负责做。小舞的厨艺真的很好啊，也算继承了她妈妈的衣钵吧？</p><p>大雨初晴，天空中尚有大片云朵漂浮，但云朵之间已经能看到叫人怀念的蔚蓝色天空了。空气中飘散着青草的香味。回家路上，大门把小舞写的购物清单再对了一遍，点点头：完美。</p><p>她把钥匙插进钥匙孔，但没等她转满一圈，门就开了。小舞从房间里冲出来抱住大门，脸上全是泪：</p><p>“未知子，妈妈她——”</p><p>大门立刻听见了监视器的尖锐叫声。</p><p> </p><p>城之内的额头烫得厉害。</p><p>现在这种情况，能坚持到救护车送到她医院吗？大门观察片刻，还是掏出手机打了电话。她的手有些抖，但还是紧紧握住了城之内的手，安慰她说：</p><p>“放心，我是不会——”</p><p>“大门桑。”城之内呼唤对方，那声音微不可闻，却如同一个锤子撞击进大门的心口。</p><p>一个念头击中了大门：什么要发生了，什么要结束了。她沉默许久，才低低地应了声，把尚未拨出的手机放在一旁，小心翼翼地凑近城之内。</p><p>此时云散了，阳光普照大地。</p><p>“大门桑，太阳要下山了呢。”</p><p>酸涩感一下子涌进大门的鼻尖，即使是她身为外科医生最青涩的时候，她也没有颤抖得如此厉害。大门尝试压下喉间的苦涩：“……嗯。”</p><p>“我想看落日。”</p><p>大门咬了咬牙。“我去把窗帘给你拉开。”</p><p>城之内无可奈何地笑了笑：“我想出去看落日。”</p><p>大门看一看城之内身上的管子，摇摇头：“这可——”</p><p> </p><p>“都拔了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>为什么呢？分明是意料之中的一刻，分明是或早或晚、必将到来的一刻，分明是她们二人在过去几个月里从未提及但都在默默等待的一刻……这一刻终于到来了，但大门依旧觉得自己在那一瞬间停止了呼吸。</p><p>辞去医生的工作，在家里照顾病人几个月，做了六坂元彦的手术，大门未知子未曾觉得疲倦。什么都没有城之内刚刚的那四个字更能让她疲倦。好像血液在一瞬间里被抽离体内，好像她和城之内相处的这五年里，共同经历过的一切快乐和痛苦都化为巨锤砸在她身上，大门未知子忽然理解了为什么许多懦弱的人会想方设法地逃离痛苦——即使那并没有用。</p><p>她也想逃离这个房间，逃离城之内博美，在黑暗的角落里静静地待一会儿，回到光明处的时候，那位有着明亮眼睛的女人会像以前一样把自己的包搭在肩上，另一只手插在裤兜里，用她那略带沙哑的声音抱怨：“大门桑你好慢！”</p><p> </p><p>“大门，都拔了吧。”她又重复了那四个字。混蛋城之内又重复了那四个字。</p><p>她看见城之内微笑地看着她，声音细微却有力量，眼底一片澄澈，无比耐心地一字一句地说话，仿佛她有大把时间：“我准备好了。”</p><p>啊啊，太狡猾了，为什么你可以笑着说出这种话呢？</p><p> </p><p>大门轻轻地推动针管，目光动也不动地定在针筒的筒身上。</p><p>零点五毫升。成年人用来镇痛的剂量。</p><p>一点五毫升。正常人镇痛的最大剂量。大门继续往里推。</p><p>二毫升。五毫升。十毫升。一个针管的药剂用尽，大门停顿一会儿，换上新的一支。她插偏了两次，才把针尖插进药瓶，开始后悔自己为何不直接准备一个大针筒。</p><p>第二支，一共二十毫升。大门拿出第三支，看了一眼那两支空空的针筒。它们排在那里太刺眼，大门觉得自己在杀人。</p><p>她确实在杀人。</p><p>大门压进第二十五毫升的时候短暂地停顿了一下，心想这就是医学上正常人的致死量了，那之后是重度癌症病人的世界，这个世界不受医学上吗啡剂量的控制，这个世界的终点乃至走到终点的时间都从一开始就注定。</p><p>她的大拇指继续向内用力。第三支了。</p><p>大门深吸了一口气：“还要吗？”</p><p>“嗯……”城之内半眯着眼，回答得模糊。大门分不清这是个语气词还是具有实际意义的指令。城之内把头抵在大门的颈窝处，像只撒娇的小狗，轻轻地蹭着。</p><p>她好像很舒服。</p><p>大门继续注射她的吗啡，忽然意识到城之内的瞳孔缩得极小，她几乎听不见她的呼吸声了。她心想这就是最后了，刚准备将她抱紧在怀中熬过最后那孤独的几个小时，怀里的人却又动了动。</p><p>城之内将自己的脑袋朝向外面，注视着——尽管理论上是看不清的——晚霞，轻声说道：</p><p>“晚安，世界。”</p><p>她接着握住了小舞的手：“晚安，小舞。”</p><p>“……晚安，妈妈。”</p><p>她又转过头来，努力地抬了抬手。大门赶紧将她的手握住，牵着她摸向自己的脸颊。</p><p>城之内眯着眼看着大门，微微地笑了：“晚安，大门未知子。”</p><p>她把她的名字一字一顿地咬得很清楚，郑重得像在念诵大门未知子的一生。</p><p> </p><p>太阳渐渐融化在地平线上，云朵边缘被太阳照亮的金黄色曲线逐渐黯淡，化成了边际一条水平的橙色直线。</p><p>最后，连直线也消失了，只余天边残存的、四射的光线。</p><p>当太阳的光线完全消失的时候，世界潜入了黑暗。</p><p>远处的灯光亮起来，一闪，一闪。</p><p> </p><p>“晚安，城之内博美。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—全文完—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>六坂元彦的设定出自S01E06。    </p><p>大门在古巴的一段经历的原型断章取义自《当呼吸化为空气》保罗·卡拉尼什（浙江文艺出版社2016年11月第1版，译者为何雨珈）第75页：          <br/>“三十分钟后，我们停了手，任他完成死亡的过程。大家都意见一致地低语：脑部受这么重的伤，死了其实更好。”          <br/>作者写这段主要不是为了表达“活着的前提是尊严”，请不要误会。          <br/>城之内看的书也是这本，因为觉得把书名写进文里没什么意义，所以只在这边提一下。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>